Reckless
by Justanotherserialkiller
Summary: Cuando toda una red ilegal esta camuflada por el elitismo y una guerra entre las dos bandas más poderosas comienza, no se te ocurre comenzar a sentir. Una pena que ellos no soliesen seguir las reglas. (LilyxJames) (MarlenexSirius)
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

Cuando la chica rubia vio la fachada del antiguo edifico desde la ventana del tren, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de melancolía la atravesase todo el cuerpo. Tantos recuerdos se le venían a la mente que era aterrador, cómo un solo lugar podía guardar tantas anécdotas y sentimientos era una cosa que realmente la asustaba y al mismo tiempo la fascinaba.

Para su gran tristeza no quería que ese año fuese el último que iba a pasar allí, aunque delante de la gente lo negaba e incluso llegaba a admitir que su mayor deseo era no volver a ver ese edificio nunca más. Era increíble lo hipócrita que uno podía llegar a ser.

Por esa razón se prometió a si misma que ese año sería inolvidable, nadie ni nada sería capaz de arruinarlo, incluyendo exámenes y profesores. Pero en su interior, ella sabía que ese año no iba a ser fascinante, a quien quería engañar, ella era Marlene Mckinnon, alumna responsable, estudiosa y amada por cada profesor de aquel edificio. Los alumnos eran otro problema, ella no intentaba caer mal a nadie, pero aquello es imposible, la mayoría de sus compañeros la tenían cariño, otros no la soportaban y un pequeño grupo de personas la consideraban una persona maravillosa en la que poder confiar, una amiga de verdad que les quería y no dudaría en ningún momento enfrentarse al mundo por ellos.

-Marls- una dulce voz la llamo-llevas mas de media hora mirando por la ventana, ¿se puede saber que es tan fascinante?

-Nada- suspiró-solo estaba pensando ya sabes.

-Marlene Mckinnon y sus profundas reflexiones- soltó la pelirroja en un tono burlón- es increíble que aún sigas siendo capaz de sumergirte en pensamientos tan profundos y misteriosos.

\- Cállate Lils- dijo tirándola el envoltorio de su sándwich y sonriendo, porque a pesar de todo ella era su mejor amiga, una pequeña pelirroja que no todo el mundo tenía el placer de verla bromear y tomarse la vida con un poquito de humor, por eso momentos como aquel era los que la rubia trataba de guardar y recordar para siempre- ya deberías conocerme, Marlene Mckinnon, solo sabe pensar y quedarse embobada mirando el horizonte.

-No digas eso idiota- aunque la pelirroja ya sabía que su amiga lo decía sin ningún tipo de seriedad- lo que parece increíble es que no hayas aprendido quererte un poco, y eso que llevo conociéndote desde que tengo diez años.

\- Lils era broma y lo sabes- dijo apartándose un rizo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja- yo dolo pensaba en que quizás me da un poco de pena irme, ya sabes de Hogwarts.

-Tú y todos Marls-dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de ella- hemos estado aquí desde los diez años, es lo más normal del mundo- dijo abrazando a su amiga- así que es normal que nos de pena Hogwarts ha sido toda nuestra vida.

-Joder Lils me vas a hacer llorar con esas profundas reflexiones.

-Lo que yo decía, eres idiota- dijo separándose de ella- es más acabo de decidir que cambia de mejor amiga- Marlene no pudo evitar echarse a reír, sabía que Lily jamás la abandonaría, ni aunque cometiese el crimen más atroz, bueno quizás en esa ocasión si.- y encima te ríes,lo tuyo si que no tiene precio.

-Anda vamos a buscar a tus nuevas amigas.

\- No las he visto por ninguna parte, a lo mejor han venido en coche ya sabes que no sería la primera vez.

-¿te estas intentando esconder de algo?- dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja- O debería decir ¿de alguien?

\- Nunca sabré por qué estas en Ravenclaw, la verdad es que nunca pareces pensar con claridad.

\- Entonces vayamos a buscarlas, seguro que están por alguna parte.- dijo la rubia tirando de ella- ya sabes como es Mary, no puede hacer un viaje sin pasarse la mitad de él comiendo.

-No seas mala- la contesto la pelirroja riendo mientras que paseaban por el estrecho pasillo del tren.

-Pero si realmente es un piropo, nunca entenderé como come tanto y no engorda ni un mísero gramo, la vida es una verdadera injusticia

-Si tu lo dices- murmuro la pelirroja.

-Se puede saber que te ocurre.

-Nada, solo que nos vamos a quedar sin vagón por la estupidez de ir a buscar a dos chicas que ni siquiera estarán en este tren.

\- A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres encontrarte con un muchacho castaño y de gafas.

\- Lo que yo decía nunca sabré por qué estas en la casa de los inteligentes si apenas usas el cerebro.

\- No estarás celosa.

\- ¿De ti? Jamás.

\- Bueno, pues entonces me acompañarás a buscar a nuestras otras dos amigas para que yo no me quede sola mientras tu te vas a tu reunión de prefectos que nuestro querido Remus.

-La verdad es que eres cabezota hasta la saciedad.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se recogía su hermoso cabello en una cola alta.- y por ello te acompañaré a buscar a Mary y a Dorcas para que cierres esa bocaza tuya que solo dice tonterías.

\- En realidad me quieres y lo sabes- dijo la rubia dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Misterios que nadie sabrá cómo resolver, el por qué Lily Evans ama a Marlene Mckinnon.

\- Y a las demás no nos quieres o qué- dijo una voz chillona desde la cafetería del tren

-Mary estáis aquí- dijo Marlene mientras corría abrazarla.

-Pues claro que estamos aquí- contestó una nueva voz- dónde creías que íbamos a estar, el pequeño bicho puede estar más de dos minutos sin comer.

-Ey- se quejó la castaña- basta ya de abusar de mi persona quieren.

-Venga McDonald, no lo niegues – dijo la morena de ojos claros abrazando a la pelirroja- todas las presentes sabemos que el día que estés más de una hora sin comer será tu final.- y las cuatro muchachas no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

\- Lo admitiré el día que Evans acepte salir con Potter, es decir nunca.

-No me lo recuerdes- suspiro Lily- menos mal que este es el último año que tendré que soportarle.

-En el fondo te gusta y lo sabes- bromeo Dorcas- James no está tan mal es alto, guapo, listo y está bastante bueno.

-Entonces sal tú con él,- bramó la pelirroja- yo ya estoy harta de escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios y de que me fastidie con su continua burla.

-Venga Lils que tampoco es para tanto, no es mal chico y lo sabes.- intento animarla su mejor amiga.

\- No voy a seguir escuchando tantas tonterías- dijo levantándose- además voy a llegar tarde por su culpa a la reunión.

-Se te veía muy preocupada hace cinco minutos.

-Tu síguete burlando, Dorqui. Lo único que me faltaba es que me expulsasen como prefecta.

\- Todas sabemos que eso no va pasar.

-Pues déjenme marcharme.

-Lils no te enfades- dijo Marlene dándole un beso en la mejilla-todo Hogwarts sabe que eres la mejor prefecta.

-Incluso las serpientes- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa divertida.

-Son de lo que no hay- dijo Lily riéndose- y ahora hagan caso a su prefecta y pónganse sus uniforme.

\- Como usted diga mi capitán- dijo Mary mientras que su amiga pelirroja salía riéndose hacia el vagón donde se reunirían todos los prefectos.

-No se yo si le hará mucha ilusión llegar allá- dijo la castaña.

-Porque dices eso Mary, ya sabes que a Lily le encanta ser prefecta.

-Este año no creo que sea así- murmuró.

-Eso es una tontería- replicó Dorcas- tiene un cuarto para ella sola y muchos privilegio que todos desearíamos tener.

-Pero es que este año no tendrá al mismo compañero saben- las dos chicas la miraron con ojos interrogantes, nadie de la casa Gryffindor podía sustituir al prefecto, Remus Lupin.

-Quieres decir que Lupin no será su compañero este curso.

-Aja- la castaña no puedo evitar morderse los labios como signo de sus nervios,. Sabía que en el momento que sus amigas supiesen quien sería el compañero de Evans este año, la vida de Lily quedaría destrozada, todas sabían lo exagerada y dramática que se ponía Lily algunas veces, pero en esta ocasión Lily sería digna de un Oscar.

-Bueno mientras no sean ni Black ni Potter todo esta bien- murmuro Marlene- Lily quiere mucho a los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Marls tiene razón, estas siendo estúpida Mary- continuo Dorcas con cierto humor, pero al darse cuenta la cara que ponía las pequeñas castaña, sabía que Marlene de un modo u otro había dado en el clavo- porque ni Potter ni Black serán prefecto.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Cómo que se equivoca?

-Potter es el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Cornamenta quieres parar ya- gritó el alto moreno de largos cabellos negros- por mucho que te coloques el pelo Evans no va a reaccionar de otra manera.

-Y a mi qué me importa Evans-se giró el castaño con gesto de indignación- ya te dije que este año no me iba ni a fijar en ella.

-Pues entonces para quieto ya me estas poniendo de los nervios.

-Eres peor que Snivellus- comentario que no sentó muy bien al moreno- un verdadero quejica.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso te mato me escuchas.

-Tiemblo de terror- dijo volviéndose a tocar su alborotado cabello castaño y sonriendo de tal manera que todo el mundo que lo viera sabía que ese chico solo traería problemas.

-¿Has visto a Colagusano o a Lunático?- dijo el moreno cambiando de tema.

-No me he separado en ningún momento de ti así que ya sabes cual es la respuesta.

-Pues vayamos a buscarlos, seguro que estarán en algún vagón esperándonos, ya sabes como es Remus nunca le gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente.

-No lo entiendo entonces para que habrá venido en el tren.

-Para vernos a nosotros quizás.

-Estupideces.

-Se llama amistad James- dijo abriendo la puerta del vagón donde siempre viajaban y donde se encontraban los dos miembros restantes de los Merodeadores, sentados los dos junto a la ventana, uno comiendo chocolate y el otro mirando con una sonrisa pícara una de esas revistas que estaba terminantemente prohibidas en Hogwarts, debido a su contenido elevadamente inapropiado.

-¿Otra vez viendo porno Peter?- dijo el moreno quitando le la revista de las manos- ya es hora de que te busques una chica de verdad con la que hacer todas esas cosas que lees en las revistas.

-Eres un cerdo Peter- dijo el castaño , a lo que su amigo, el más pequeño y rechoncho del grupo respondió echándose a reír, como si fuese inocente de todo aquello que sus amigos habían dicho.

-Ya saben que es una misión imposible lo único que se puede hacer es ignorarle- dijo Remus Lupin, un muchacho alto delgado y algo desgarbado que era el único miembro que parecía tener un poco de sentido común en aquel grupo que solo parecía buscar problemas.

-Lupin y su seriedad y madurez- se burlo el pequeño- contigo no hay quien se divierta.

-No te pases Colagusano- le indicó el castaño- ni so fuera por Remus nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

-Es cierto seguro que nos habrían expulsado en el primer año- se rió Sirius- además que fuese el prefecto siempre fue de gran ayuda.

-Todos sus halagos van a hacer que me ruborice- dijo con un tono irónico- y yo que juraría que eramos amigas, ustedes solo se aprovechan de mí.

-Pobre Remus, otra victima de los Merodeadores- se burlo Black.

-Ahora que ya no soy prefecto se desharán de mí como un perro.

-Siento haberte quitado el puesto amigo.

-En qué diablos estaría pensando Dumbledore cuando decidió que Cornamenta sería prefecto- se río Peter- seguro que quiere poner a todo Gryffindor en peligro.

-Basta ya – dijo el castaño ruborizándose- me lo gané y se acabo.

-Estoy segur de que fue rogándole de rodillas para que Lily le diese una oportunidad.- se río Remus.

-Tonterías, todos sabemos que Dumbledore no cree en las causas perdidas- replicó el moreno mientras sonreía con malicia. Todos los presentes sabían que Evans jamás le daría una oportunidad a James. Lo que empezó como una broma en cuarto año, se había vuelto realidad en sexto, el castaño se enamoró perdidamente de la pelirroja que solo le rechazaba, lo que destrozaba el pequeño corazón de James Potter.

-Ya les dije que Evans sería inexistente para mí este año- les discutió James con la cara que parecía que le iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba- esta estupidez de crío se terminó.

\- James que era una broma hombre, no tienes porque ponerte así.

-Ustedes me sacan de mis casillas- dijo señalando les a todos- y enciman van a hacer que llegue tarde.

-Somos los peores amigos del mundo Cornamente- se río Remus- ahora sabes como me sentí estos últimos años.

-Es realmente espeluznante ver que James a madurado- le susurro Peter al moreno.

-Te escuché Colagusano.

-Esa era mi verdadera intención Potter.

-Dejemos de discutir. Dijo el moreno sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo- ya sabemos que nosotros quizás nunca maduremos- se encendió el cigarro- incluido tu Lupin.

-Apaga eso quieres- le respondió- no hay ninguna necesidad de buscar problemas el primer día.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-Black por favor- le suplicó el castaño- no querrás que echen a tu mejor amigo por no hacer cumplir las reglas como buen prefecto verdad.

-Son todos insoportables- dijo lanzando la colilla por la ventana, y el castaño le miró con agradecimiento a lo que el moreno respondió con indiferencia.

-Me marchó ya, ¿alguien me acompaña?

-Paso- respondieron a la vez Peter y Remus.

-Venga camarada- dijo en cambio Black- rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- yo no me quiero perder la cara de la pelirroja en cuanto te vea cruzar la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La pequeña pelirroja se movía con prisa mientras recorría los interminables pasillos de aquel tren. Más de una vez tuvo que llamar la atención a algún alumno de segundo o tercer curso, o acompañar alguno nuevo de primero a algún vagón ya que se habían despistado y no sabían como volver. Aunque pareciese increíble esta era la principal razón por la que a Lily le gustaba ser prefecta, ser responsable y servir de ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitasen. Por eso no sentía ningún tipo de pereza en realizar sus funciones aunque estuviese pasando el mejor rato de su vida con sus amigas, ser prefecta era algo que la apasionaba, y muchos lo justificaban con el mero hecho de que ella era Lily Evans, una alumna responsable y madura a la que siempre se podía acudir, cosa que a Lily le encantaba.

Según se iba acercando a su destino, el vagón de los prefectos, su cuerpo se llenaba de un sentimiento satisfactorio pero a la vez nervioso, cosa que no entendía, los demás prefectos no eran desconocidos para ella y además Remus Lupin la acompañaría. Ese muchacho era uno de los mejores amigos de la pelirroja junto a las chicas, no sabía que era lo que tenía aquel muchacho alto y desgarbado que la transmitía una confianza y tranquilidad inmensa, justo lo contrario que le transmitía su grupo de amigos, los llamados Merodeadores. Aquel grupo le ponía de los nervios, siempre metiéndose en peleas, planeando estúpidas bromas y haciendo sufrir a alumnos inocentes, como Severus Snape, amigo intimo de la pelirroja desde que llego a Hogwarts y que era una de las victimas más comunes en las bromas de los Merodeadores, cosa que frustraba a Lily.

-Mira por donde vas mudblood- le gritó un chico de Slytherin al chocar con él, no le culpo por el enfado era ella quien iba sin mirar mientras andaba por los estrechos pasillos del tren, pero el insulto que utilizó fue lo que causo que el buen humor de Lily se esfumase. Estaba harta de escucharlo de aquellos que se creían superiores por ser hijos de antiguos alumnos y que tenían los suficientes medios para pagar un colegio como Hogwarts. Lily venía de una familia humilde, y le había costado mucho entrar en una escuela tan selecta como Hogwarts que solo aceptaba a hijos de antiguos estudiantes o muchachos con talento que fuesen capaz de demostrarlo. Lily fue aceptada en Hogwarts por su talento y fue aceptada en la casa de los valientes tras realizar las pruebas necesarias que el colegio exigía. El sistema de Hogwarts era complejo y completamente diferente a cualquier otro centro educativo, era una escuela muy exclusiva que organizaba a sus alumnos por sus cualidades: la ambición, la sabiduría, la valentía y la creatividad; perteneciendo a distintas casas. Pero no era un lugar idílico como muchos creían, los nuevos alumnos aceptados sufrían constantemente la burla y los insultos de aquello que se creían superiores porque sus padre y abuelos habían cursado anteriormente en dicho colegio. Pero lo peor era que la cosa no terminaba ahí, los insultos eran mucho peores si eras un alumno becado, cosa que era ignorada muchas veces si tu familia había cursado en Hogwarts, pero si eras el primer miembro aceptado en Hogwarts y además eras becado, no cabía ningún tipo de duda que serías objetivo de burla.

Lily se había sentido muy afectada por algunos comentarios en sus primeros años, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a ignorarlos y demostró el valor que tenía y gracias al cual se encontraba en la casa Gryffindor, llegando incluso a enfrentarse con aquellas personas que hacían comentarios especialmente crueles, ya que normalmente solía ignorarlos al contrario de Marlene y Dorcas que saltaban a la mínima que cualquier alumno intentaba herir a Mery o Lily, siendo ellas insultadas como traidoras a la sangre. Pero que normalmente los ignorarse y no dejase que la afectasen, había ciertos día que Lily no podía evitar que le hirviese la sangre por escuchar semejantes estupideces elitistas, habiendo días incluso que no pudiese evitar que esos comentarios la hiriesen y la hiciesen sentir sucia y no lo suficiente buena como para pertenecer a una escuela como Hogwarts, aquellos días era en los que Marlene sentía unas ganas terribles de pegar una tremenda paliza al imbécil que se atrevía hablarle de esa manera a Lily y acaba terminando haciendo tonterías de una niña de 10 años que acaban sacando una sonrisa y miles de carcajadas a la pelirroja.

Lily no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formarse en la cara al pensar lo afortunada que era de tener a aquellas chicas como amigas, y se apresuro a abrir la puerta para encontrase con los prefectos de las demás casas, pero lo que le sorprendió es que Remus no hubiese llegado, su amigo nunca llegaba tarde ya que no soportaba ser impuntual o que los demás lo fuesen, cosa que Lily solía hacer y que era una de las razones por la que los dos comenzaban en discusiones absurdas que terminaban en lágrimas de risa.

-No vieron a Lupin- preguntó la pelirroja a sus compañeros, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Con los Merodeadores en el compartimento- contesto Amlia Bones prefecta de Ravenclaw- a lo mejor algo le entretuvo por el camino no te preocupes Lily.

Lily no pudo evitar como los prefectos de Slytherin la miraba con aire de superioridad pero lo que más la extraño fue como Bode el otro prefecto evitaba mirarla, como si ella fuese a descubrir algo que no la agradaría.

-¿Tú sabes algo Bode?- le pregunto entonces Lily, lo que provocó que el muchacho se cuadrarse de hombros y que los prefectos de Hufflepuff mirasen a otro lado también,¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar Evans- contestó el moreno.

-Pero yo sí- exclamó una voz que Lily reconocería en todas partes y que normalmente era sinónimo de problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Black?-dijo la pelirroja con bastante irritación- ¿Dónde está Remus?

-También es un placer verte Evans - le soltó el guapo moreno con ironía- ¿qué tal estuvo tu verano?- dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica que gustaba tanto a la población femenina, y que tanto irritaba a Evans.

-Canuto, joder no eres capaz de esperar.- lo único que la faltaba, él también no por favor pensó la pelirroja, que cerro los ojos e inhaló aire para calmarse, todo estaba siendo un desastre pero en cuanto los amigos de Lupin le dijesen que pasaba y donde estaba todo se solucionaría o eso ¡quería creer.

-James cuida tu vocabulario, tienes que causar buena impresión- le dijo el moreno dándole un amistoso codazo en el brazo al castaño que acaba de entrar. Potter adopto una pose seria en cuanto vio que Lily le miraba, quería causar buena impresión.

-Por favor, decirme que está pasando aquí y dónde diablos esta Remus- dijo la pelirroja pasándose la mano por el pelo, quería que todo acabase de una vez.

-¿Para qué quieres saber donde esta Lupin?- Se rió Black- Hay algo que quieras contarnos Evans- continuó bromeando el moreno.

-Simplemente quiero saber que le pasa a mi compañero.

-Compañero dice- se rió otra vez Black pero en cambio Potter no puedo evitar mirar al suelo, pensaba que Lily iba a reaccionar de otra manera, pobre ingenuo.- Evans tu compañero ya esta aquí.

-Black, es bastante patético que te hagas pasar por prefecto- dijo nerviosa Lily que ya se estaba imaginando lo que pasaba allí- todo Hogwarts sabe que Dumbledore dejaría su cargo como director antes de nombrarte prefecto.

-De verdad Evans, pensaba que el verano te habría dulcificado ese carácter tan amargo que tienes- los demás prefectos no sabían si reírse o esconderse de esa situación, todos ellos ya sabían que Remus no iba a ser el prefecto de Gryffindor, lo sabían desde el momento en el que entraron en el tren, pero ninguno de ellos habían sido lo suficiente valientes para decirles a la pelirroja quien iba a ser su nuevo compañero.- en cambio parece que te ha dejado un poco tonta la verdad.

-Deja de joderme Black.

-Sirius para ya – le advirtió su amigo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro gesto que resultó un poco ridículo, ya que Sirius le sacaba unos centímetros- Lily este año Remus no va ser tu compañero.

-No se que clase de broma es esta pero no tiene ninguna gracia.

-No es ninguna broma Evans- contestó el castaño pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenándose lo un poco más, aunque pareciese imposible- el nuevo prefecto soy yo.

Las tres muchachas se encontraron en la cafetería tras cambiarse, estaban deseando que el viaje terminarse ya y ver en que estado se encontraba Lily tras recibir la nueva noticia. La situación no parecía ser la idílica para empezar un nuevo curso que prometía ser tan especial.

-Tenemos que cambiar las caras- dijo Dorcas retirándose el pelo de la cara.

-Sigo en estado de shock la verdad- contestó la rubia mordiéndose las uñas, una horrible manía que tenía desde que era pequeña cuando las cosas no iban como debían ir o se le escapaban de las manos.

-No es para tanto- murmuro Mery- Potter puede haber madurado.

-No creo que hayas utilizado la palabra madurar y Potter en una misma frase- bromeo la morena, Dorcas era una de las pocas personas que eran capaz de bromear en momentos donde la risa era imaginable, lo que la convertía en la menos seria del grupo con su humor tan característico y su manía de no pensar en las consecuencias que podían provocar sus acciones, que acaban en numerosos castigos después de clase y no poder ir a Hogsmade con sus amigas algunos fines de semana.

-Meadowes no creo que esta sea una situación graciosa-le contestó Marlene que no podía para de preguntarse como estaría la pelirroja.

-Cambiemos de tema entonces.

-Por favor- la apoyo la castaña que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no advertir a su amiga de quien iba a ser su nuevo compañero durante su último año.

-Por ejemplo, ¿por qué Mary se ha estado carteando con Lupin durante el verano?- la morena sabía que la cosa se iba a poner interesante en el momento que su amiga se sonrojo intensamente.

-Somos amigos- contesto Mary intentando zanjar la conversación.

-Yo también soy tu amiga y apenas me envías cartas- Marlene no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente.

-Él simplemente me escribió para saber como iba el verano.

-¿Acaso no es todo demasiado romántico Marls?

\- Ya lo creo- rió la rubia- a mi no me escribió nadie salvo Lily.

-Las dos son unas estúpidas Remus es solo un amigo- dijo la castaña de ojos negros sonrojándose aun más.

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

\- Porque me están poniendo incómoda y nerviosa.

-Por dios Mary, eres peor que Potter con Lily.

-No pasa nada porque te guste Remus- comentó Marlene- es un buen chico y tiene cierto atractivo.

-Marlene por favor vas a poner celosa a Mary , qué clase de amiga eres.

-Como no dejen de decir estupideces no les voy a dejar copiar ninguna tarea de dibujo.

-Mary acaso quieres que suspendamos- Dorcas no pudo evitar ponerse dramática para que su pequeña amiga se relajase- ya sabes que Mckinnon y yo no tenemos ni una gota de sangre artística en nuestra sangre.

-Habla por ti- dijo Marlene fingiendo estar ofendida- además yo ya no daré dibujo y lo sabes.

-Es cierto la pequeña genio ha decido que Historia del Mundo sería una materia mucho más fácil de aprobar.

-Marls no hay quien te entienda.

-Simplemente me parece una asignatura más útil e interesante que dibujo artístico.

-Eres más rara- dijo la morena con una mirada juguetona que provocó que sus ojos chocolate brillasen aún más.

-Miren ya llegamos- gritó la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Están listas para comenzar el final de nuestra mayor pesadilla- dijo la morena enganchándose a sus dos amigas.

-Dorqui eres una exagerada- farfullo la rubia- en el fondo te encanta estar aquí.

Sirius salió por la puerta en el momento que su mejor amigo le dijo a su querida pelirroja que no se iba a poder librar de él en todo lo que quedaba de curso. La cara que Evans puso no tuvo precio, todo el colegio sabía que la pelirroja no podía soportar a su amigo con gafas. En cierto modo la entendía, a él tampoco le gustaría tener una persona que no le dejase en paz durante todo el años escolar. Todo empezó cuando ellos tenían quince años, una jodida apuesta, él mismo retó a Potter a declarase durante un año a Lily Evans sin pausa, todos sabían como se sentía la pelirroja cuando invadían su espacio personal constantemente. Pero lo que empezó como una apuesta acabo siendo una realidad y a la edad de 16 años James Potter estaba locamente enamorado de Lily Evans, y el pobre Cornamenta no supo como parar lo que el año anterior había comenzado como una apuesta, por lo que siguió declarándose a la pelirroja los siguientes dos años y ella siguió rechazándolo. Entendía a Lily, ellos no medía cada paso de su vida meticulosamente, vivían a base de una red ilegal y de hacer bromas pesadas a los alumnos que no les caían bien o simplemente que pasaban por allí, y entre ellos estaba unos de los mejores amigos de la pelirroja, Severus Snape, prefecto de Slytherin y el ser humano que más odiaba Sirius junto a su querida familia.

Pero este verano James había decido que el tema Evans se había acabado, estaba harto de arrastrarse por una niñata insufrible con aires de superioridad, o eso quería que los demás creyesen. Sirius sabía que su amigo seguía colado por Evans y que seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo, cosa que no lograba a comprender. Él era un espíritu libre, que no se encadenaba a nadie, no quería ataduras de ningún tipo. El moreno sabía perfectamente que era atractivo y lo aprovechaba, le encantaba ligar con toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, con sus excepciones claro estaba, y echar un polvo lo más frecuentemente posible sin tener que tener una relación estable con ninguna tía con la que se acostase. Todos lo sabían, Sirius Black repelía las relaciones y nadie en su sano juicio se pararía a demostrar lo contrario.

El moreno siguió paseando por el pasillo hasta llegar al compartimento donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, iban a llegar ya y no quería perderles entre la multitud. Según se iba acercando se cruzo con varios grupos de niñas que le miraban coquetamente mientras se retorcían un mechón de pelo, él las respondía con un guiño o su famosa sonrisa, pero en su interior no podía evitar reírse sabiendo que tenía a casi todas las féminas en la palma de su mano, que le iba hacer era Sirius Black.

-¿James sigue vivo?- le pregunto Remus preocupado.

-Apuesto a que Evans lo mató nada más verlo llegar- bromeo el otro merodeador.

-Para nuestro gran fastidio Cornamenta sigue vivo.- dijo el moreno desplomándose en el asiento.

-La verdad es que no se si alegrarme por él o no- dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos con aquellos ojo miel que tanto le caracterizaban.

-A lo mejor es una señal del destino-le contesto Peter- quizá ya es hora de que esos dos comiencen a salir.

-Ya sabes que Dumbledore le nombró prefecto por otra cosa Colagusano- dijo el moreno clavando sus ojos grises en Remus.

-No soy tan estúpido- murmuró apartándose el pelo castaño de sus ojos negros.

-Entonces deja de decir estupideces- dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios ceniza, demostrando lo irritado que estaba ante toda la situación.

-Lunático esto no es tu culpa y lo sabes- dijo el moreno levantándose ya iban a llegar y quería salir del tren lo antes posible- James acepto el puesto sabiendo quien iba a estar con él y que había otros candidatos.

\- No lo puedo evitar- suspiró.

-Pues intentalo.

-Ya sabes como me sienta todo este asunto Peter.

-Eres un dramático Remus- dijo el moreno abriendo la puerta- deja de pensar un rato, te harás un favor a ti mismo.

-Para algunos no están fácil, Canuto- Pettigrew no intento disimular su sonora carcajada que fue acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa del maduro del grupo.

-Ignorare ese comentario tan absurdo- el moreno también sonreía al saber que había hecho sonreír a su amigo que nunca parecía parar de preocuparse por todo y sentirse culpable a la mínima.

-¿Cómo creen que será este último curso?

-Interesante- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa maliciosa que fue acompañada por la del rubio.

Bueno al final me he decantado por el universo no mágico, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y si tiene alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo. Los reviews son bien recibidos. Espero que les este gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro del gran comedor se encontraban todos los alumnos de la escuela, el director Albus Dumbledore daría su famoso discurso después de que Minerva Mcgonagall dijese las casas de los nuevos alumnos de primero. James Potter no sabía donde meterse, en qué momento se le ocurrió que ser prefecto era una buena idea, él creyó que la pelirroja pasaría de él en el momento que le viese y que quedaría asombrada con lo maduro que era, craso error. Evans no paraba de mandarle miradas asesinas y estaba seguro de que en el primer momento libre que tuviera se lanzaría a por él, porque la situación ya era incomoda de por si, pero si además le añadías que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que le vio entrar al compartimento, la cosa se ponía aún más fea. James prefería que la pelirroja le gritase y se peleasen a que le ignorase y solo le mandase miradas llenas de odio. Supo desde el momento que Dumbledore le propuso el puesto que no iba a ser fácil, aunque a él le llevaba gustando dos años ella no le podía soportar, cosa que sacaba de quicio al joven Potter y que provoco que fuese aún más insistente con sus declaraciones amorosas, lo que empeoró más su relación. A James no le importaba quedar en ridículo en público si era por ella, la pelirroja fue el sol de la vida del castaño durante dos años y la mínima muestra de atención, aunque no fuese muy amistosa, hacían que su día ya hubiese merecido la pena. Pero este año no iba a ser así, a pesar de que a James fuese una persona muy insistente y cabezota , se había cansado de ser rechazado por la pelirroja, quizá le seguía gustando, solo un poco, pero ya estaba harto de que ella no le diese ni una oportunidad. Entendía que a ella no le cayese muy bien por todo el tema de Severus y las bromas, pero según su filosofía siempre había que dar un oportunidad a alguien e incluso dos, pero ella era incluso mas cabezota que él y parecía que no habría manera de meterle en la cabeza que él en realidad era un buen chico y que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Pero este año no, recordó James, este año se había acabado muy a su pesar.

-No estén nerviosos- se dirigió Lily a los de primero, era tarea de los prefectos hacerse cargo de los de primero antes de que entrasen al gran comedor y se le informará en que casa habían sido seleccionados- todo va salir bien y ya verán como su casa es la perfecta para ustedes.

Todos los niños la miraban fijamente, normal pensó el castaño, Lily Evans tenía un don para hablar con la gente y transmitir confianza, era una de las cosas por la que a James le gustaba tanto, gustaba, pasado.

-Hazarle caso- dijo él a los niños, a pesar de que no se llevase bien con todo el mundo pero los niño eran una especie de debilidad para James- este es el mejor sitio en el que podrían estar- era cierto, Hogwarts tenía la magia de transformarse en tu hogar y albergaba los mejores momentos de tu vida- cuando llegue el momento en el que tengáis que marcharos de aquí no querréis iros- dijo sonriendoles y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la pelirroja le miraba, pero sus ojos no transmitían ni asco ni odio, sino una especie de entendimiento y aceptación.

-¿Están todos listos?- Minerva Mcgonagall apareció para comprobar que todo estaba preparado, todo debía estar perfecto para la ceremonia de selección.

-Todo esta perfecto, Minnie- dijo el castaño regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas, él y Sirius adoraban a Minerva, aunque les quitase puntos y estuviese constantemente castigándoos, pero gracias a ella ellos seguían allí, y sabían que en el fondo ella también les adoraba y casi se atrevían a jurar que eran sus alumnos favoritos.

-No entiendo en que momento decidió Dumbledore hacerle prefecto Potter- le contesto la profesora colocándose las gafas y retocándose el cabello canoso- pero espero que este a la altura.

-Ya sabe que sí, además esta usted de suerte ahora me verá más que nunca- continuo bromeando el castaño.

-No se si considerarme afortunada la verdad.

-Minnie si me adora -los demás prefectos rieron, y Lily intento esconder una pequeña sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro.

-Potter va a conseguir que le quite puntos antes de que haya empezado el curso, sería usted el primero- lo que era mentira, ya que el año pasado Sirius consiguió que la profesora les quitase veinte puntos nada más salir del tren debido a la broma que le gasto a Severus y por fumar en el tren.

-En el fondo me va echar de menos cuando me vaya.

-Ese día sera de máxima celebración y alegría- aunque la profesora estaba segura de que el día que los cuatro jóvenes que más problemas habían causado esos últimos 8 años sentiría una ligera tristeza- pero basta ya de cháchara y pongan a los alumnos en fila- y con esa última frase la profesora se marchó para su bienvenida en el comedor.

-Ya han escuchado a la profesora pónganse todos en fila y vayan saliendo de uno en uno en el momento que escuchen su nombre- dijo el prefecto de Slytherin a quien James no pudo evitar mirar con odio, eran pocas las serpientes a las que podía soportar.

-Vas a tener que empezara comportarte- le susurro Evans mientras que los alumnos comenzaban a entrar de uno en uno en el comedor y los aplausos estallaban.

-No se de que estas hablando- le contesto pasándose la mano por el pelo y desordenandoselo.

-Vas a tener que hablar con más respeto hacia tus compañeros y profesores- la pelirroja no iba dejarle pasar ni una.

-Y tu vas tener que relajarte por lo que veo- iba a ser claro con ella, ya no la tenía en ningún pedestal y no iba a dejarle que le tratase como a un idiota o un niño pequeño -Remus no me advirtió de lo pesada que ibas a ser.

\- Te lo advierto Potter -había enfadado a la bestia- no voy a pasarte ni una broma, ningún insulto hacia ningún alumno y ninguna falta, a la mínima te vas.

-Ya veremos Evans- le contesto, él no iba dejar de ser quien era porque una chica de diecisiete años le amenazase- si estoy aquí será por algo.

Dorcas adoraba la ceremonia de selección, era como volverse a ver hace siete años, una niña dulce llena de miedo y nerviosa por no estar en la casa adecuada, lo que poco después descubrió que era imposible, no sabía como lo harían pero la dirección del colegio nunca se equivocaba, parecía tener poderes mágicos para seleccionar la casa donde pasarías 8 años de tu vida. La morena miraba a todas partes sonriendo y aplaudía con gran entusiasmo cada vez que un niño o niñas se acercaba a la mesa de los valientes. Muchos asegurarían que tu casa iba a ser en la que estuvo tu familia, lo que era muy común pero también había excepciones como Marlene y Sirius, que habían acabado en casas completamente distintas a las de sus antecesores, todos serpientes.

-Cualquiera diría que tu eres también nueva Meadowes- le dijo un moreno de ojos grises como la plata revolviendola el pelo.

-Yo no soy la que actúa como un niño-le contesto ella sacandole la lengua, Sirius no pudo evitar reírse. Los otros dos merodeadores se sentaron también- hola chicos ¿cómo les va?

-Hola Dorcas- le contestó Remus sonrojado, aquella chica le imponía muchísimo, incluso tras los siete años que llevaban conociendo y considerarla una de sus mejores amigas. Peter solo le saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estarán nuestros querido prefectos?- dijo la morena, iba a intentar sacarles toda la información que pudiera a esos tres.

-No sabemos si continúan con vida- le contesto Sirius- la intriga nos esta matando.

-No entiendo ese cambio en el último año- dejo caer la muchacha de ojos castaña jugando sus mejores cartas.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada siéndote sincero- le contesto el moreno con una mirada que indicaba que él sabía perfectamente que pasaba allí.

-No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices Black, se que los tres saben que esta pasando aquí y me lo van a contar.- Era extraño pensar que a diferencia de sus amigas, quizás sin contar a Mery que era incapaz de que nadie le cayese mal, Dorcas tenía cierto aprecio a los cuatro bromistas de Gryffindor, participaba en muchas de sus bromas y fiestas, y se tenía que defenderos, que solía ser nunca, peleaba con uñas y dientes y sabía que si fuese al revés ellos no dudarían en ponerse en la línea de fuego por ella.- Y me voy a encargar personalmente de que me lo cuenten.

-Esta bien- suspiró Sirius- drogamos a Dumbledore para que le diese una oportunidad a James para que conquistase a Lily.-la mesa estallo en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso Sirius- dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos- ya saben como es la relación entre ellos dos, y se que todo esto se ha producido por algo mucho más serio que involucra a muchas personas- dijo poniéndose seria.

-Exageras Dorcas- habló Remus- la situación es mucho más sencilla.

-Entonces explicame por favor.

-Me surgió un problema personal por el que no voy a poder ser prefecto este año, eso es todo.

-Y James era la mejor opción para sustituirte- dijo mirando a los tres con una mirada que asustaría hasta al criminal mas buscado de toda Inglaterra- apuesto a que si no aceptaba Sirius también era una posibilidad para ocupar el puesto.- por ese comentario se gano un codazo en el costado de parte del moreno.

-Estas sacando las cosas de quicio- continuo el muchacho- eres una dramática.

-Pues cambiemos de tema entonces- si Remus no le contaba a que se debía el repentino cambio y le iba a contar detalladamente como era su relación con la huffelpuff que antes se había negado a colaborar- que te traes con Mery- dijo sin tapujos, directa al grano.

Los otros dos muchachos le miraron expectantemente, así que ellos tampoco lo saben, pensó la morena para si misma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver McDonald con todo esto?- dijo sonrojándose.

-No sé- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- esperaba que tu me lo explicases, ella no me quiso ayudar.

-Así que McDonald, Lunático.

-Callate Peter.

-¿No vas a contestar a la señorita?

-Y tú también Black.

-Venga Remus no hay porque ponerse agresivo- dijo la morena con una mirada de falsa inocencia- era una pregunta indefensa.

-Mery yo solo somos amigos- el rubio no sabía donde meterse, sus amigos ya le picaban por la huffelpuff, ahora todo iba a ser mucho peor cuando descubriesen que se habían estado en contacto durante todo el verano.

-Dos amigos que han estado carteándose a menudo durante todo el verano- concluyo la morena.

-Remus no nos cuentas nunca nada- le acuso Peter.

-Porque si os cuento algo os ponéis insoportables.

-Lo que pasa es que le jode que sepamos quien le gusta- fingió susurrar Black a la chica, porque todos le habían escuchado, a la morena se le escapo una pequeña risita.

-Lo que me jode es que no sepáis manteneros al margen de los asuntos de los demás.- Remus no iba a negar que McDonald le gustaba, nunca había sido un mentiroso y la verdad era que la huffelpuff le gustaba, bastante. Era una chica guapa, dulce y con una imaginación que no podía tener límite, y eso a Remus, a pesar de ser un chico serio, le encantaba.

-No has negado que te guste compañero

-No me gusta perder el tiempo en pelear con vosotros, con lo cabezotas que sois es una tarea imposible- lo dijo de tal modo para que se entendiese que realmente no le gustaba, pero todos sabían que lo hacia por molestar realmente.

-Para que te quedes más tranquilo, creo que a ella también le gustas.

-¿Eso te dijo?- no puedo evitar preguntarlo.

-No pero solo hacia falta verla para saber que le gustas un poco.

-Venga Meadowes-la interrumpió el moreno- no desilusiones al chaval.

-Estoy seguro que esta colada por ti- secuencio el castaño mientras cogía uno de los bocadillos que acababan de servir. Remus no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de felicidad le abordarse el cuerpo. Él sospechaba que le gustaba a Mery, por la manera en la que contestaba sus cartas y por como le había mirado cuando se cruzaron en el tren, pero tener la confirmación de sus amigos le animo bastante.

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo negando lo que había dicho Pettigrew la muchacha- pero no te voy a negar que quizás puedas tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Eso es básicamente lo mismo,guapa.

-Tiene matices distintos que pareces no saber apreciar, Balck.

-No se que manía tenéis todos hoy con tacharme de estúpido-comenzo a bromear- estáis empezando a herir mis sentimientos.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tú de eso?- una nueva voz se unió al grupo y el muchacho del que antes habían estado hablando se sentó al lado de la chica quedando en frente de sus compañeros.

-Vas a hacerme llorar Potter-dijo el moreno mientras apretaba su mano contra el pecho.

-¿Qué tal fue con Lily?- les interrumpió Dorcas con una mirada llena de interrogaciones.

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba- respondió él.

-No vas a darnos ningún detalle.

-Cualquiera te podría confundir con Rita Skeeter con lo cotillas que estas siendo hoy Dorqui.

-Simplemente siento curiosidad.

-No hay ningún detalle que dar- exhalo el castaño- apenas me dirigió la palabra y cuando lo hizo fue para hacerme un comentario de los suyos.

-Se venía venir- secundó su mejor amigo- al fin y al cabo se trata de Evans.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Black, estas hablando de una de mis mejores amigas- el moreno la ignoro y siguió comiendo como el resto de la mesa.

-¿Y dónde esta Lily?-preguntó Remus, la pelirroja era su amiga y se le hacia extraño no verla en la mesa de Gryffindor el primer día. Ya sabía que no iba venir junto a él , pero supuso que vendía poco después de que él llegase.

-Creo que se fue a hablar con Mckinnon-respondió el castaño.

-No hay quien separe a esas dos

-¿Celosa Dorqui?

-¿Yo? Que va.- Todos sabían que a pesar de que las cuatro estuviesen muy unidas, Marlene y Lily tenían una relación especial entre las dos, siempre se contaban todos y no podían pasar más de un día sin hablar aunque estuviesen enfadadas cosa que no ocurría normalmente y si pasaba era por alguna tontería que al final acaban recordando. Lo mismo pasaba con los Merodeadores, eran inseparables pero el lazo que unía a James y a Sirius era algo especial y diferente a la relación que compartían con los otros dos merodeadores.

-Esas dos están hechas tal para cual no hay quien las soporte- murmuro el moreno.

-Te estas pasando Black- advirtió la morena. Sirius realmente no tenía ningún problema con ellas, en parte lo hacia por picar a Dorcas y a Remus. Conocía a Mckinnon desde que era un crío ya que sus familias eran muy amigas, pero nunca termino por agradable había algo en esa rubia de grandes ojos azules que le hacia desconfiar en ella, siempre llevaba un aire misterioso y raro era el día que le oía decir mas de dos palabras, ella parecía evitar todo tipo de contacto con cualquier persona que no fuesen sus tres amigas y en alguna situaciones Remus. Evans era otro caso aparte, la conoció el primer año que entraron en Hogwarts y le cayó simpática, los problemas comenzaron cuando ella se hizo amiga de quien no debía y comenzó a comportarse como si fuese la persona más madura y responsable de toda la escuela, cosa que Sirius aborrecía, pero no por ella la odiaba ni mucho menos, si en algún momento sintió odio hacia ella fue en alguna situación en la que rechazó a James de una manera humillante, no la culpaba, su mejor amigo podía llegar a ser exasperante pero eso no justificaba la manera en la que algunas veces ella había reaccionado, pero al final se le pasaba y solo sentí una especie indiferencia hacia ella también.

-Solo lo hace para picarte.

-Lo se pero me pone de los nervios.

-Parece que no me conocieras.

Lily se olvidó de que debería dirigirse hacia para cenar y fue a buscar a su amiga rubia. Necesitaba hablar con ella para relajarse, que Potter fuese a ser su compañero durante todo el curso le había afectado demasiado. Sabía perfectamente como era, incapaz de tomarse las cosas realmente en serio y ser prefecto requería lo contrario. Lily no tenía las fuerzas como para estar tirando de una persona durante todo un año y menos aún el último año que estaba lleno de exámenes que la presionaban y la agotaban hasta el extremo. Ir pensando en todo esto la agobió aún más y al llegar a la mesa de los ravenclaws su cara parecía la de un fantasma.

-Lily- su amiga se levanto preocupada nada más verla y la cogió del brazo para dirigirse hacia la salida del comedor, no sabía si su amiga había comido o no pero por la cara que llevaba sabía que esa no era su principal preocupación y conociéndola querría hablar en un sitio más privado.

-No te vas a imaginar lo que paso.

-Creo que me puedo hacer una idea- le contestó mientras se sentaban en las escaleras que dirigían a las distintas aulas- Potter no estuvo en la ceremonia y en cambio Remus si.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- Marlene sabía que no lo hacia aposta, pero la pregunta sonó un poco acusadora.

-Mery nos lo contó cuando te marchaste -comenzó a morderse las uñas- la pobre no sabía como decírtelo.

-No la culpo-contesto suspirando y bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

-Lily sabes que James no es mal chico en el fondo.

-Solo quería que este año no fuese más complicado de lo que ya iba a ser- Marlene supo que Lily se disponía a dar uno de esos discursos que daba cuando se sentía nerviosa u agobiada- y él no facilita las cosas, ¿sabes? No creo tener la fuerza como para soportar su comportamiento todos los días y tener que estar atenta por si va a cometer alguna cosa irresponsable o estúpida.

-A lo mejor te sorprende y ha cambiado, tiene que madurar.

-¿De verdad crees que Potter es capaz de madurar?

-Nunca digas nunca- sonrío- eres tu la que dice que hay que siempre hay que darle una oportunidad a los demás.

-Potter ya tuvo demasiadas oportunidades- suspiró.

-Venga Lils, tampoco es tan mal chico.

-Tu no viste como vino- le discutió la pelirroja- tratando a la profesora Mcgonagall como si fuese una miga y mirando a los Slytherins como si fuesen el enemigo al que debía aplastar- su voz se fue elevando demostrando lo enfadada que estaba- y encima se metió conmigo cuando se lo comente.

-Lily no eres su madre, él ya sabe como tiene que comportarse.

-Eso no le da ningún derecho a hablarme como me habló.

-No estoy diciendo eso- bufó la rubia- simplemente vas tener que a aprender como lidiar con él si quieres que las cosas funcionen.

-Lo que necesito es que deje de comportase como un niño.- dijo rodando sus ojos verdes.

-Vas a tener que ser un poco positiva aunque te cueste- bromeo la rubia golpeándola con el hombro y ganándose una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Lo se y también se que estoy exagerando.

-Un poquito- afirmo la rubia riéndose.

-Incluso quizás tengas razón y haya empezado a madurar.

-¿Ah si?

-No me pidió salir ni una sola vez, ni siquiera intento ligar conmigo-dijo poniendo cara de extrañada y provocando la risa de la rubia.

-Al final Potter va acabar sorprendiéndote.

 _Espero que les este gustando y no se olviden de dejar algún review._

 _Gracias._

 _Justanotherserialkiller._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mary intentaba encontrar a sus amigas entre la multitud que salía del gran comedor. Había visto a Dorcas cenar con los Merodeadores y a Marlene con algunas chicas de su casa, pero en un momento la rubia desapareció y no volvió a verla. Supuso que se había marchado con Lily que tras haber descubierto que James era el nuevo prefecto estaría un estado de nervios del que sola la rubia podía sacarla. La gente normalmente se preguntaba si Dorcas y ella estarían celosas de la relación que tenían la rubia y la pelirroja, pero era una cosa estúpida. Lily y Marlene se llevaron bien desde el primer día que se vieron en el que forjaron una amistad que las hizo inseparables y más tarde se unieron Dorcas y ella. Mary admitía que en un principio las envidiaba, ellas parecían compartir un mundo misterioso y secreto al que solo ellas dos tenían acceso, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que realmente no era así, Lily y Marlene las consideraban sus mejores también y compartían con ellas todo, lo que pasa es que el lazo que unía a Marlene y Lily era mas fuerte y estrecho.

De repente vio entre la multitud una cabeza pelirroja y en seguida intento acercarse a ella, sabía que si Lily estaba allí la rubia también. Pero la multitud parecía arrastrarla en el sentido contrario, y por mucho que lo intentaba avanzar ni un paso mientras que veía esa cabeza alejarse.

-Lily- gritó, pero la pelirroja no le escuchó- perdón- se disculpó mientras intentaba escurrirse entre la gente, que resultó en chocarse con cada individuo que se cruzaba. Lo más irónico era como el pasillo parecía llenarse cada vez de más gente, y el comedor parecía que nunca se iba vaciar. Continuó caminando, o más bien intentándolo, cuando de repente alguien chocó con ella haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado y mirar por donde vas - bramó acariciándose el brazo sobre el que había caído, sin mirar la cara del que había causado que ahora ella estuviese en el suelo.

-Lo siento Mary- al oír esa voz la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse y al encontrarse con esos ojos pardos pensó que su cara estallaría en cualquier momento de la vergüenza- no te vi con toda esta gente debería haber tenido más cuidado.- dijo Remus ofreciendo la la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No pasa nada- susurro- yo también tendría que haber mirado- no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el pelo, los nervios habían llenado todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tonta, a¡había estado hablando con ese chico to el verano, había llegado a imaginar como sería su reencuentro en Hogwarts y desde luego la situación actual no se parecía ni lo más mínimo. Mary había imaginado que Remus se acercaría a ella tras haberla visto en el gran comedor, los dos se sonrojaría pero al final acabaría hablando cualquier cosa y se sumergirían en una cómoda conversación mientras que él la acompañaba a su habitación, mejor dicho a la puerta de la sala común de su casa y se despedirían con una tímido adiós y la promesa de verse al día siguiente. Era una decepción como se habían encontrado, ahora él pensaría que ella seguía la misma chica indecisa y torpe que siempre había sido y eso era lo que ella quería borrar de su mente. Quería demostrarle que ella era una persona madura y seria que podía dar pasos sin tropezar, una chica que se adecuaba a él. Pero ahora todo parecía haberse ido a la mierda.

-Supongo que los dos tenemos un poco de culpa entonces- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rió mientras miraba al suelo.

-Supongo que si- le contestó mientras se colocaba un mechón tras la oreja y se seguía frotando el brazo, más por los nervios que por la caída.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Que va- como siguiese sonrojándose le iba a acabar asustando- si no ha sido nada.

-Sigues igual de patosa- y le dedicó esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que sus rodillas temblasen, no era justo que el fuese tan perfecto. No solo era atractivo, era un chico dulce y cariñoso que se preocupaba por todo el mundo, un chico responsable e inteligente que demostraba diariamente que era bastante más maduro que cualquier estudiante de aquel centro, pero su madurez no le impedía seguir siendo el adolescente que era, solo había que saber quienes eran sus amigo.

-Parece que si- suspiró, Mary sabía que esa conversación iba acabar pronto y solo podía definirse como un verdadero desastre.

-¿Buscabas a Lily?

-Si, pero la he perdido entre la multitud- lo que ella no sabía es que el muchacho tampoco tenía ninguna gana de que aquella extraña conversación terminase.

-Seguramente irá a la habitación de los prefectos.

-Entonces ya no puedo hacer nada- dijo con una sonrisa tonta- espero poder ver a Marlene o a Dorcas, no las vi en toda la cena.

-Dorcas dijo que pensaba tirarse en la cama en el momento que los profesores la dejasen marcharse del comedor-rió él.

-Solo podré encontrar a Marls entonces- lo que era mentira, la huffelpuff sabía que la ravenclaw estaría deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta pasado el toque de queda, y no tenía tiempo para ponerse a rebuscar en todos los pasillos del castillo y menos aun si era de noche.- no sabes lo afortunado que eres.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- continuó riendo.

-Los cuatro están en la misma casa- bufo ella- no tienen que estar preocupándose de cuando y donde se podrán ver.

-La verdad es que hay veces que desearía perderles de vista- bromeó, a pesar que sus amigos podían ser jodidamente pesados Remus sabía que estar con ellos en la misma casa era un lujazo, no como había dicho la castaña no tenía que preocuparse de cuando les vería o donde, compartían habitación desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts y a pesar de que Remus fue nombrado prefecto en quinto seguían viéndose todos los días, casi las veinticuatro horas.

\- Mientes y lo sabes- bromeo ella también.

-No se yo que decirte- carcajeo- hay veces que pueden ser insoportables.

-Les adoras.

-No lo digas tan alto te pueden escuchar y entonces si que no podré librarme de ellos- Mary no puedo evitar reírse, era increíble lo feliz que este chico le hacia sentir, con una facilidad increíble.

-Puedes estar seguro de que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- le miró a los ojos, rebosaban felicidad y brillaban, parecían estrellas pensó ella, al contrario de sus ojos que parecían agujeros oscuros apunto de engullirte de los oscuros que eran.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- le ofreció él- se esta haciendo tarde.

-No hace falta- aunque por dentro la invadió un sentimiento que en cualquier momento iba hacer que se pusiese a dar saltitos de felicidad en medio del pasillo.

-Insisto, no deberías andar sola tan tarde.- sabía que se refería aquellos alumnos que no estaba de acuerdo con que ella estuviese en el colegio por no venir de una familia antigua como las solían llamar. No solía a haber problemas pero al final del año pasado las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas, todas las semanas solían "atacar" a los mudblood como llamaban.

-Si no me queda otra- dijo sonriendo le. Al final su encuentro no había sido tan terrible como ella había pensado en un principio.

* * *

Marlene se paseaba por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. Era su parte favorita del día, cuando el castillo parecía estar en completa calma y se podía andar sin que nadie se tropezase contigo o te molestase con sus gritos o carcajadas. No es que no le gustase cuando el colegio estaba lleno de vida, si no que normalmente prefería cuando estaba calmado y la única voz que podía escuchar era la de sus propios pensamientos.

Había sido un día agotador, se había levantado demasiado pronto para no llegar tarde y perder el tren, y la noche anterior apenas había dormido. A pesar de que fuese su octavo año viniendo al colegio no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa el día anterior, parecía que no había crecido. Y aquella noche no parecía tener fin, se había quedado hablando con Lily hasta tarde, bueno, más bien escuchándola, a ella no le gustaba demasiado hablar y menos cuando no tenía mucho que decir era una cosa que veía innecesaria. Lily no había parado de hablar de lo difícil que iba a ser el curso no solo por los exámenes y la universidad, si no por James Potter. A Marlene en el fondo le parecía una situación graciosa, sabía que su amiga no le odiaba tanto como decía, era más la muralla que se había construido para poder enfrentarse a él. No lo sabía mucha gente pero a Lily le había gustado James, pero en cuanto él empezó a bromear con el tema de pedirla salir y meterse en líos con Snape, la pelirroja se prometió a si misma que jamás alguien así le podría gustar, y ahí estaba la razón por la que Lily Evans no soportaba a James Potter, por una broma que empezó cuando tenían catorce años. La rubia sabía que si él se comportaba la relación que había entre ambos mejoraría en cuestión de semanas, incluso podrían llegar a formar una extraña amistad. Extraña porque Marlene no entendía como los sentimientos de James habían cambiado en solo unos meses, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de la pelirroja, había gente que creía que Lily era para el castaño una broma una forma de demostrarle lo gracioso que el podía ser vacilando a una chica haciéndola creer que le gustaba porque ¿cómo le iba gustar la prefecta aburrida a unos de los chicos más solicitados de Hogwarts? Entre esas personas estaba la propia Lily, pero Marlene creía que había que estar ciego para no ver lo que el muchacho sentía por la chica de ojos verdes y que Lily lo sabía pero en el fondo le daba miedo aceptarlo y no saber como lidiar con ello, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga. Además James Potter le caía bien, era un buen chico de corazón noble que no tenía intención de hacer daño a su amiga ni a nadie, aunque sus bromas alguna vez se le fuesen de las manos. Potter era un chico dulce que como Marlene no era partidario de la injusticia, pero a diferencia de ella, él si actuaba de manera irracional cuando presenciaba o se enteraba de alguna, planeando su venganza particular junto a sus tres amigos, que solo parecían atraer problemas. Le conoció cuando entró en Hogwarts, aunque le había visto en algún encuentro al que había ido junto a sus padres pero nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a hablar con él, pero en cambio en cuanto el castaño le vio en el tren el primer en año no dudó en acercarse y ponerse a hablar con ella, una cosa de lo que siempre le estaría agradecida . Más allá, si se metiese en algún problema o alguien intentaba hacerle daño o insultarla James siempre la defendía y cuando se cruzaba con ella por los pasillo o la veía sola siempre se acercaba a hablar con ella. A cambio de todo lo que había hecho y hacia por ella, Marlene había sido su cuartada en alguna de las bromas llevadas acabo por el merodeador y se había encargado de que Lily no le odiase tanto como ella fingía hacerlo, porque sabía que en el fondo Potter era buena persona y que incluso podía llegar a considerarlo un amigo. Y por eso e parte se preocupaba como iba acabar la relación que esos dos gryffindorianos compartían y su evolución, ella no quería que ninguno de los dos saliese dañado de tener que estar los dos juntos casi todo el día.

Suspiró su sueño de que se año iba a ser especial cada vez parecía desvanecerse con más rapidez. Además tenía la extraña sensación de que algo ocurría en su familia, sus padres habían estado demasiado raros en el momento de despedirse, como si tuviesen miedo de que algo malo fuese a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Marlene no era tonta sabía que algo la ocultaban, desde hace muchos años pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, ella no era una Gryffindor como sus amigos y sabía que sus padre nunca la habían vuelto a mirar con los mismos ojos desde que ella entró a Ravenclaw, todos esperaban que ella fuese a Slytherin como sus hermanos y sus padres. Pensó que en un momento lo aceptaron, pero los dos últimos dos años le demostraron lo contrario, no se lo habían dicho directamente pero lo intuía, además los conflictos con es Slytherin cada vez eran mayores y su amistad con Lily y Mary no mejoraba la situación, porque a pesar de ser una chica callada y que no solía reaccionar a lo que la gente decía de ella cuando se trataba de sus amigas las cosas cambiaban, la rubia no permitía que nadie les tocase un pelo ni las hiriese de ninguna manera posible. Esto era una de las razones por la que Lily y Marlene alguna vez peleaban, según Evans Marlene no tenía que hacer caso a los comentarios y además ella sabía defenderse sola, pero es que aquello era lo único que conseguía sacar de quicio a Marlene, que alguien intentase hacer daño la gente que quería o a gente que ella consideraba inocente, no era tolerante de las injusticias y eso alguna vez le había llevado a problemas, no muy graves pero al fin y al cabo problemas.

Siguió deambulando por los pasillos dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos hasta que oyó una puerta abrirse y ver a un chico moreno de ojos grises salir mientras se colocaba la camisa y llevaba un cigarro a medio encender en la boca. La imagen era provocadora y Marlene no era la primera vez que veía salir a Sirius Black de algún armario o rincón escondido del castillo seguido por una chica, siempre diferente, que le miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza con la ilusión del que él la llamase para despedirse o para prometerla que se verían otro día. Pobres ilusas, todo Hogwarts sabía que Sirius Orion Black era como el viento y no se comprometía con nadie. Marlene evitó mirarlo, no le caía mal, apenas le conocía para poder juzgarlo pero desde luego no estaba de acuerdo con la manera que él vivía: usando a las chicas como meros juguetes, bebiendo y fumando demasiado y no tomándose nada en serio sin importarle a quien se llevaba por delante, el solo velaba por si mismo y por sus tres amigos, ni siquiera le importaba su propia familia, era una persona que desconcertaba a Marlene y eso no le gustaba.

-Hey Mckinnon- le grito, pero la rubia siguió andando, no era la primera vez que vivía aquella situación- pensaba que tenías modelos rubia.

-No me gustan que me griten como si fuese ganado.- respondió simplemente lo que sabía que desconcertaría al moreno.

-Sigues siendo la misma princesa por lo que veo-se burló el alcanzándola. Marlene oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a una sonrojada huffelpuff metiéndose la camisa por dentro e intentando peinarse el cabello.

-¿No te vas a despedir?- comenzó a andar más rápido, Black era sinónimo de problemas y se si cruzaban con Flich el año no empezaría de la mejor manera y no estaba dispuesta.

-Adiós preciosa- le grito a la morena para hacerla de rabiar sabiendo que le mandaría bajar el tono, la huffelpuff se sonrojó aún más y se despidió con un tímido adiós que apenas se pudo escuchar y que fue ignorado por los otros dos.

-Flich te va a oír-le regañó la rubia.

-Un poco de emoción Mckinnon- le guiñó el ojo- no te hará daño.

-Piérdete Black.

-Estoy escoltando a la princesa a su dormitorio- le sacaba de quicio, quien se creía que era con esa chulería y esos aires de superioridad, como si todo el mundo comiese de la palma de su mano.

-No necesito escolta-gruñó- necesito que desaparezcas de mi vista.

-Toda una dulzura- y con eso el moreno giró dirigiéndose hacia la torre de Gryffindor fumando como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido, lo que decía Sirius Black era un espirito libre.

* * *

James esperaba a Sirius en la puerta de Gryffindor junto el retrato de la señora gorda. Llegaba tarde, el toque de queda ya había pasado y James acaba de terminar su primera ronda como prefecto. Lily no le dirigió la palabra, solo le dijo que él se encargaría de los pasillos de arriba y ella de los de abajo, y que no llegase muy tarde porque pensaba dejar la llave puesta y si él no podía pasar sería solo culpa suya por no llegar a la hora adecuada. Esa chica le iba a volver loco e iba a ser su perdición, en parte era peor que su madre respecto a las reglas y no entendía como le podía seguir gustando cuando solo le rechazaba y le dirigía palabras llenas de odio, en el fondo era masoquista.

-Tan mal fue- le preguntó su mejor amigo mientras se terminaba un cigarro, era incorregible, fumar estaba terminadamente prohibido dentro de Hogwarts pero aquel moreno no parecía preocuparse por las consecuencias.

-Pudo haber sido peor- respondió robandole el cigarro.

-Pues cambia la cara, parece que acabas de ver un muerto- se rió mientras expulsaba el aire.

-Tu en cambio pareces de estar de muy buen humor- señalo su cuello donde se empezaba a ver una mancha de color violáceo.

-Hay que empezar el año con buen pie- respondió simplemente.

-Por lo menos tu lo has hecho.

-No seas tan dramático, parece que has salido de una telenovela- en parte tenía razón- estoy seguro de que Evans se comportó correctamente.

-No puede ser de otra forma- cuando hablaba con él siempre acaban bromeando, aunque estuviese hablando de la cosa más seria del mundo

-¿Te dijo algo?

\- ¿De verdad crees que no me dirigió la palabra?

-No sería la primera vez.

-Solo me dijo las represarías que habría si no me comportaba- suspiró.

-Típico de Evans- rió el moreno.

-Lo peor de todo es que pensé que si era prefecto ella me vería más maduro, y se le olvidaría que me odia.

-Cornamenta la pelirroja no te odia- sabía que Sirius nunca le mentía, si tenía que decirle una verdad que doliese se la decía sin tapujos para el moreno la mentira era un signo de cobardía algo que no podía tolerar- simplemente no le gradas demasiado.

-¿Dónde esta la diferencia?

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de ella- fue al grano.

-No es tan fácil como parecía- James lo había intentado, de verdad, en verano se convenció de que la pelirroja ya no le gustaba más, pero todo parecía haberse ido a la mierda en el momento que la vio en el tren, como si su mente hubiese borrado todas las razones por las que Lily Evans no debía gustarle, porque todas las que le decía que sí debería gustarle las superaban con creces.

-Estas jodidamente enamorado tío- se encendió otro cigarro- y eso no es tan fácil de olvidar.

-Lo dice el experto en el amor.

-Solo te digo lo que se y lo que le escuchado decir a Lunático- rió, el comentario no le había afectado ni lo más mínimo.

\- Él día que te enamores vas a estar jodido- sabía que eso si le afectaba, no supo nunca en que momento su amigo se había hecho la promesa de no dejarse domar por nadie, según él iba a ser un alma libre toda su vida.

-Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Nunca digas nunca.

-Potter deja de decir mariconadas- se paso la mano por el pelo y James no pudo evitar reírse. Ver a Sirius nervioso era de lo más gracioso que podías ver, no paraba de pasarse las manos por el pelo y de fumar como una chimenea, como si aquella acciones fuesen a solucionar algo de lo que estaba pasando- teníamos que hablar de otras cosas no de como adoras a la pelirroja.

-Eres tu quien sacó el tema te recuerdo.

-Porque tenías una cara de deprimido de mierda.- rieron sus peleas nunca podrían durar más de un minuto.

-Si tu lo dices- suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-James no me jodas-siguió pasándose la manos por el pelo y James solo se apoyó en la pared relajado, sabía de lo que hablaba su amigo pero no le afectaba tanto como a él- las serpientes están empezando a tener mucho poder y no me hace gracia, ni a mi ni a nadie de la Orden.

-Yo no soy el líder.

-Joder lo se, pero se supone que tenemos que hacer algo.

-Seguimos teniendo el poder en Hogwarts y de Londres.

-Pero perdimos Manchester hace un mes y Oxford esta al caer- era verdad los últimos meses habían sido un poco desastrosos para la Orden pero ellos no podían encargarse de lo que saliese fuera de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, lo de fuera era responsabilidad de altos cargos y no de ellos.

-Eso no es nuestra responsabilidad y lo sabes.

-Ya pero tenemos que hacer algo aquí dentro- resopló el moreno- no podemos dejar que esos hijos de puta se salgan con la suya y menos después de lo de Remus.

-Lo se Black- le dijo mirando fijamente- y nos vamos a encargar personalmente de ello- los dos sonrieron maliciosamente,

-Que comience el año.

* * *

 _ **La historia a partir de ahora va a tener más acción, ya se que antes iba muy lenta pero quería presentar bien a los personajes principales bien para que la historia tuviese una base. Espero que les este gustando y por favor si tiene alguna sugerencia o algún comentario déjenlo en reviews también me gustaría saber que les esta pareciendo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Justanotherserialkiller.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Llovía, la humedad del aire se condensaba en las ventanas que la permitían ver los jardines de Hogwarts y la laguna. Suspiró, la ventana se empañó y comenzó a dibujar cosas sin sentido hasta que el vapor de agua se extinguió y desapareció.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- el murmullo se perdió en el silencio de la sala común y la pelirroja se recostó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea. Aún no hacía frío pero sabía que en unas semanas la humedad y la bajada de temperaturas provocarían que el frío se colase en tus huesos y no saliese de ellos hasta que te habías recostado con un par de mantas durante un par de horas. Lily no podía evitar en pensar cosas estúpidas y obvias que no hiciesen trabajar mucho a su mente. Había dormido poco, por los nervios del primer día del último curso y por los sucesos de la noche anterior que la habían tenido dando vueltas por la cama y que no la dejaron dormir hasta que fueron las tres de la mañana. Eso significaba que apenas había dormido cuatro horas teniendo en cuenta que eran las siete menos cuarto y que se había pasado más de veinte minutos en la ducha. Estaba siendo una dramática se repetía una y otra vez, sabía que la presencia del castaño no iba arruinar su estancia en Hogwarts el último año pero pensar que le iba a ver más a menudo que antes era una situación que aborrecía. No odiaba a Potter, pero no le agradaba, Si le hubiesen preguntado hace tres años si le hubiese gustado ser prefecta junto al castaño su hubiese muerto de la ilusión, estaba colada por él, por su pelo castaño alborotado y por sus ojos pardos que se iluminaban cuando sonreía, una sonrisa que hacía que sus rodillas temblasen. Soñaba con el diña que el la preguntaría si quería a Hogsmade con ella, como si tuvieran una cita. Pero todo se fue la la mierda justo cuando paso eso. Una apuesta, Lily río al recordarlo, una puñetera apuesta que lo había arruinado todo. No culpaba a Black, Potter podría haber dicho que no pero su orgullo le pudo, normal en un chico de 14 años se recordó. Pero la cosa fue más allá de eso, las bromas hacia su mejor fueron siendo cada vez más crueles y ella no soportaba que la vacilasen, menos aún si era el chico que le gustaba desde que tenía doce años.

-Joder- se paso las manos por el pelo que aún seguía húmedo- no vas a dejar que James Potter te fastidie el último año- se dijo a sí misma. Tras haber estado más de tres horas dando vueltas por la cama llegó a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado años atrás, lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarle, solo le hablaría para tratar los temas de prefectos. Tenía planeado hablar con él sobre la organización en cuanto bajase por las escaleras que separaban su cuarto de la sala común que ambos compartían, ventajas de prefectos. Esa sería una de las pocas veces que hablarían, unto a la reunión de prefectos con el resto y se acabó pensó, pero en su interior sabía que las cosas no sería tan fáciles.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, debía relajarse estaba exagerando demasiado, tenía 17 años por el amor de Dios y estaba actuando como una cría de 10 que no quería ver al niño con el que se había peleado el día anterior, o hace tres años en este casos.

-Buenos días Evans- se giró, el castaño tenía las gafas mal colocadas, el pelo hecho un desastre y estaba en pijama, en cualquier otra circunstancia la situación le hubiese parecido graciosa, una pena que ahora no fuera así. Le dio la espalda, no caigas en su trampa se recordó, debes ignorarle es lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Te ha comida la lengua el gato?- le preguntó el castaño mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Dejame en paz.

-No estas de humor por las mañana por lo que veo- se sentó frente a ella apoyándose en la mesita, justo lo que necesitaba a las siete de la mañana pensó.

-Vaya Potter eres un genio.

-Gracias Lilyflower tus cumplidos son siempre bien recibidos- la guiñó el ojo y ella solo supo rodar los ojos- por cierto te vas a resfriar como no te seques el pelo.

-No eres mi madre- parecía que el castaño había olvidado la incomoda conversación que tuvieron ayer, mejor dicho pequeña discusión.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto?- preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-No he sido yo quien se ha duchado a las seis de la mañana y ha estado debajo del agua media hora- rebatió el .

-No he dormido bien- suspiró frotándose los ojos con la manga de su jersey- tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Cómo nos vamos a organizar- como si quisiese hablar con él sobre otro tema.

-Ah eso-murmuro él, no era la persona más lúcida por la mañana por lo que parecía- pues como te de la gana.

-Había pensado que deberíamos hablar sobre el tema antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Las clases empiezan en una hora pelirroja.

-Suficiente tiempo para organizarnos

-¿Por qué no hablo con Remus y que me explique él?- Lily ya había pensado en eso, así evitaría hablar con él, pero el problema es que Remus y ella hacían las rondas juntos excepto en algunos pasillos para terminar antes, los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro a diferencia de la situación actual.

-No podemos seguir el plan que tenía con Remus- sentenció ella.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Quiero aprovechar el máximo para estudiar y estar tranquila.

-No muerdo Evans- la miró con cierto odio y se podía ver el veneno que había escondido en sus palabras, la conversación había dado un giro completo- mi compañía no ha matado aún a nadie.

-Si ya sabías como nos organizábamos para que me has dicho que hablarías con él.

-Quería saber como te sentías sobre el tema.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

-Nunca entenderé por qué me odias tanto.

-Perdoname si no siento mucho aprecio por la persona que lleva atormentando a mi mejor amigo y a mí durante tres años, no lo puedo evitar.

-No tienes ni puta idea de nada Evans- a que venía ese tono de amenaza, quién se creía que era.

-Tampoco quiero saber nada, tranquilo- se levantó y recogió los libros de la mesa de repente le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de bajar de desayunar y no tardo en dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde coño vas?

-A desayunar- no debería haberle contestado.

-¿No teníamos que organizarnos?

-Buscate la vida- ya le daba todo igual solo quería perderle de vista.

-Esto no ha terminado aquí pelirroja- creía estar segura de que eso había sonado como una amenaza, creía.

* * *

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban a rebosar, eso te pasa por quedarte dormido el primer día se reprimió el castaño. Era extraño dejar de ser el prefecto de un año para otro, pero era por su bien y por el de la Orden se recordó. Todo había dado un cambio drástico en verano cuando los Mortifagos habían tomado Manchester, los jefes habían decido que Remus debería formar parte de la estrategias debido a que Sirius y James eran demasiado impulsivos, sobre todo Black, Peter se dejaba llevar por el resto del grupo así que no solía ser un problema si Remus le convencía de que no se metiese en ningún lío. El problema eran los otros dos, Cornamenta y Canuto se metían en demasiados problemas y estaba seguro de que esos dos ya habían planeado una venganza que aplastase a sus enemigos como si fuesen cucarachas, y los de arriba habían dejado demasiado claros que el principal objetivo era proteger Hogwarts no convertirlo en un campo de batalla de banda, tarea un poco complicada. Él era lo contrario a esos dos, la planificación y la paciencia eran dos de sus mejores cualidades y eso había hecho que eligiesen como cabecilla de los cuatro jefes de la Orden de los alumnos de Hogwarts, eso y que tenía que pagar por lo que todo empezó, pero aquello lo había superado hace mucho tiempo, a veces se sentía culpable pero los otros Merodeadores ya le habían dejado hace mucho tiempo que eso no era su culpa que todo había sido un mal entendido y que estaban donde estaban por elección no por obligación, podrían haberlo dejado hace mucho tiempo, aunque todos sabían que iban a estar donde estaban desde que eran unos críos, eran de familias antiguas, las cosas podrían ser diferentes, estar en distintos bandos, pero estarían en la misma mierda.

-¿Te has quedado dormido Lupin?-le saludo una simpática rubia de ojos azules como el mar.

-¿A ti que te parece Mckinnon?-la rubia se rió, la adoraba, consideraba a Marlene su hermana pequeña, se conocieron en el primer año y encajaron a la perfección tenían personalidades muy parecidas, aunque él era más calmado y menos tímido que la rubia. Nunca supo cómo pero un día se dio cuenta que esa chica de ojos azules le importaba y en cierto modo la quería como si fuera parte de su propia familia y que nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciesen daño, eso incluía en la mierda en la que estaba metido, que también incluía a la familia de la muchacha.

-Que no parece que este hablando con Remus Lupin- le contestó ella- él nunca se quedaría dormido para bajar a desayunar el primer día.

-Siempre hay una primera a vez para todo- dijo pasandole el brazo por los hombros.

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que Remus Lupin bajaría a desayunar con la plebe de Hogwarts.

-No seas mala- dijo ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia.

-Soy realista, nunca te ha gustado pasar la mañana rodeado de gente y escuchando chillidos.

-¿Habré cambiado?

-¿Esa es la razón por la que ya no eres prefecto?- sabía que Marlene tarde o temprano se lo iba a preguntar, no tenía un pelo de tonta y se olía que algo no iba bien, pero él no se encargaría de contárselo.

-¿Tú ya has desayunado?- dijo cambiando de tema y arrastrándola hacia el Gran Comedor que aún no se había llenado, Mckinnon no era mala compañía.

-Si- suspiró ella viendo a donde se dirigían- y no me cambies de tema.

-Quería centrarme en los estudios- no era mentira, simplemente no le contaba toda la verdad- es el último año y quiero rendir al máximo, ser prefecto solo lo complicaba todo.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor- ya me contarás la verdad algún día.

-Marlene te digo la verdad- insistió el castaño- ya sabes que los estudios siempre me han importado.

-Y a mí- dijo levantándose- por eso me voy a preparar para las clases que empiezan en cuarenta cinco minutos- la rubia no soportaba llegar tarde a las clases ni tampoco estar rodeada por una gran multitud y menos aún por la mañana, no tenía un don de gentes que dijésemos.

-Buenos días rubia- dijo tirándola del pelo James, ellos dos se llevaban bien desde que eran unos niños, Marlene se giró y le saludó con una sonrisa, y a los otros dos simplemente les saludo con la mano- ¿ya te vas?

-Si- respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Remus- no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿De los demás no te despides?-le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa picarona en los labios, típico de Black.

-Dejala en paz, Black- dijeron a la vez James y él.

-Hasta luego chicos- se despidió con timidez- os veo en clase- y con giró elegante despareció de allí como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Muy simpática vuestra amiga- rió el moreno, mientras se llenaba un bol de cereales.

-Lo que te jode es que pasa de ti- se burló Peter.

-No necesito su atención- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pensábamos que no había ninguna tía que se te resistiese Black- continuó burlándose el castaño.

-Para eso tienen que tener alma- sabía que estaba apunto de cruzar la raya y Remus se lo advirtió sin necesidad de palabras- es un requisito indispensable que ella no cumple.

-Cuidado Black- le advirtió- con ella ni media.

-Relájate quieres.

-Venga que es el primer día no la jodamos- las palabras de James parecieron calmarle y tener el mismo efecto en Black, nunca se enfadaban realmente los unos con los otros, simplemente se picaban pero había veces que se pasaban de la raya y las cosas tardaban un poco más en solucionarse.

-James tiene razón- le secundó Colagusano.

-Siempre la tengo.

-Eres un creído de mierda Potter- le replicó su mejor amigo propinándole un codazo en la costillas.

-¿Ahora te llamas Lily Evans?

-Me ofende Cornamenta.

-Dejar a Lily en paz- la pelirroja también se había ganado su afecto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le ayudo en sus estudios cuando lo necesito y más de una noche le cubrió cuando no podía hacer las rondas por sus motivos personales. Ya eran amigos antes de ser prefectos, pero su amistad había crecido desde compartían el puesto de prefectos y le había dado la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y demostrarle que era una gran persona.

-¿Desde cuando llevas puesta la armadura Lunático?- el humor de Sirius parecía no agotarse jamás.

-Solo quiero que las dejéis en paz ni siquiera las conocéis.-murmuro él.

-Estamos de coña Remus, tranquilizate- le contesto James, quien le miro fugazmente tras advertir a su mejor amigo que parase.

-Cambiemos de tema- continuó Peter- ¿cómo van a ir los negocios?

-Tienes un don para meter la pata Peter- le contesto Sirius

-Joder tendremos que saber que hacer.

-Peter tiene razón, no podemos dejar que esos hijos de puta nos ganen el territorio- lo único que necesitaba para mejorar su mañana, que James se comportarse como un capullo impulsivo debido a su espíritu competitivo que tanto le caracterizaba y que Peter no le dejase en paz hasta que no le dijese que tenía que hacer para demostrar lo chulito que era delante de todo el colegio.

-No vamos a hacer nada.

-No jodas Remus- le reprochó Black- entiendo que no quieras que les peguemos un tiro en la cabeza a la primera de cambio pero algo habrá que hacer las cosas se están poniendo feas fuera y no podemos permitirnos perder Hogwarts.

-Aun tengo que pensar como vamos a organizarnos.

-Te han puesto al mando Lupin- le dijo James con tono amenazante- así que tienes que estar a la altura.

-No quiero joderlo todo por ser un puto impulsivo-les recordó- quiero que las cosas salgan bien.

-Pues ponte a pensar.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo James- se levanto de la silla y se marchó dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Entendía que a James no le hacía gracia que le hubiesen hecho dejar el liderazgo de la banda y a Sirius tampoco, aunque no fuese la cabeza oficialmente todo el cuerpo de Hogwarts sabían que esos dos trabajaban juntos siempre y que ninguno de los dos tenía más poder que el otro. Pero el chollo se les había acabado después de casi cargarse a un topo en verano pensando que realmente era uno de los miembros de los Mortífagos, la Orden enloqueció y Ojo Loco les advirtió que tenían que tener la cabeza fría si no querían mandarlo todo a la mierda y que por eso era mejor que después de todo lo ocurrido Remus se encargarse en Hogwarts de decidir que hacían y que no.

Él no pretendía cambiar las cosas a como estaban antes, su principal plan era que cualquier miembro presente de la Orden le informarse de cualquier suceso antes de tomarse la justicia por su mano y actuar de la forma más violenta y rápida posible. Él sabía que las cosas no iban a mejorar si continuaban funcionando así. Pero demostrarles a Sirius y James que esto les ayudaría no iba a ser fácil, Remus sabía que si esos dos querían actuar por su cuenta lo harían quisiese él o no.

* * *

Sirius se quedo mirando a James esperando algún tipo de respuesta o explicación sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que a su amigo no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Remus pasase a ser el líder de los Merodeadores, pero al fin y al cabo ellos se lo habían buscado. El moreno mandaba tanto como James aunque los de arriba no lo reconociesen, el joven Potter era quien había nacido para liderar la Orden cuando llegase la hora, no el hijo de uno de los miembros más poderosos de la banda que trataban de eliminar de Inglaterra aunque hoy por hoy pareciese una tarea imposible.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le preguntó el castaño de ojos verdes en tono acusador.

-Remus no tiene la culpa de lo que paso y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero tiene que ponerse las pilas si quiere que esto vaya bien.

-Lunático lo hará bien- intervinió Peter- tienes que controlarte James parece que le ibas a poner el cuchillo en la garganta en cualquier momento.

-No digas gilipolleces.

-Sabes que James nunca le haría daño a los suyos, Colagusano.

-No fue lo que demostrasteis el año pasado- Sirius tuvo que controlarse por no pegarle en ese momento, sabía que era un broma pero en ese momento el comentario le sonó rastrero y acusador, cosa que no podía soportar. El incidente con el topo había sido más culpa suya que de James, el castaño solía ser más impulsivo pero cuando se trataba de los Mortífagos Sirius parecía perder la poca racionalidad que solía tener, en parte era por sus padres, una manera de vengarse de ellos y recordarlos que él siempre sería más que la gran casa Black y sus gilipolleces de niños ricos. Por eso cuando se enteró de que podían atacar a un miembro importante de los de Voldemort no tardó en contárselo a James y trazar su venganza personal que casi termina con la expulsión de los dos de la Orden, cosa que nunca pasaría según ellos dos, no se sentían ególatras al afirmar que ellos eran una pieza fundamental dentro de aquella red ilegal y que en un futuro no tan lejano serían quien la dirigiesen.

-Peter callate si no quieres tragarte el bol de cereales- le advirtió Potter- sabes que fue un error que cualquiera podría haber cometido.

-No es como si tu actuases muy a menudo-le reprocho el moreno.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabéis.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto y movámonos, llegaremos tarde a clase- sentenció James, estaba demasiado claro que no quería un enfrentamiento más esta mañana.

Los tres Merodeadores se levantaron y salieron del comedor hacia las clases que les tocaban. Solían compartir clases, salvo Peter que era el menos aplicado de los tres y normalmente tenía clases de apoyo en vez de avanzadas como el resto del grupo.

-No he visto a la pelirroja en el desayuno- dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. Cualquiera que le hubiese escuchado hubiese pensado que se estaba burlando de él, había ocasiones en las que lo hacía, pero en ese momento simplemente le preguntaba si había pasado algo entre ellos dos,aunque pareciese increíble Sirius estaba convencido de que esos dos acabarían juntos en algún momento y al tratarse de su mejor amigo simplemente quería saber como iba aquella relación a la que él había dado un pequeño empujón gracias a la apuesta.

-Habrá bajado antes- respondió simplemente como si no le importarse. Pero Sirius no era tonto sabía que algo había pasado esa mañana, James era una persona tranquila por las mañanas y hoy había bajado alterado, molestándose por cualquier comentario que no le agradase y contestando, algo extraño en él, porque normalmente solía pasar de ellos si se trataba de sus amigos, la mayoría eran bromas y no se las tomaba en serio, pero esa mañana había diferente y el moreno se jugaba el cuello a que la razón tenía el pelo del color fuego.

-¿No la has visto antes de bajar?

-Que va- mentira- había desaparecido cuando yo me he levantado.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Bueno ahora la veremos- interrumpió el chico bajito.

-Tú desde luego no Colagusano- bromeo James.

-Cuantas materia tienes que recuperar este trimestre.

-Tres- dijo el aludido bajando la cabeza.

-Eres un puto vago Colagusano- le reprimió el moreno.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.

-Noto cierta envidia-le guiñó el ojo. Sirius no era la persona más aplicada pero estaba dotado de una inteligencia natural y tenía una gran memoria aunque no le gustase demostrarlo, no sacaba las notas más brillantes, se conformaba con los aprobados raspados, prefería sacárselo sin hacer nada antes que matarse a estudiar con James y Remus, la vida estaba para disfrutarla y el antes de estudiar prefería pasar el rato acompañado de alguna fémina que le entretuviese.

-Sois los dos unos vagos- rió James revolviendole el pelo al pequeño de los tres, que le aparto la mano de un manotazo, nunca le había gustado que le tratasen como el pequeño del grupo a pesar de que lo fuese.

-No todos podemos ser unos empollones.

-Black tiene razón Potter.

-Por lo menos el aprueba Peter.

-Ya sabes que nunca me gusto estudiar.

-Como repitas último curso te mato.

-No va a pasar- aunque el grupo cada vez estaba menos seguro, Peter nunca hacia nada por mejorar en los estudios solo se ponía las pilas si se trataba de una recuperación que debía aprobar para pasar de curso, pero este año se le había acabado el chollo, tenía que aprobar todo sí o sí si quería salir de Hogwarts, así que no solo tenía que estudiar las asignaturas de este año si no las tres que le habían quedado el año pasado.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Que poca confianza tenéis en mi- rió-¿qué tenéis ahora?

-Química con Slughorn- suspiró Sirius, no le caía mal el profesor pero química era una asignatura que todo el castillo odiaba, salvo unos pocos como Remus y Lily.

-No me lo recuerdes- se quejó el castaño

-Es lo que os pasa por ser tan brillantes, yo tengo dibujo artístico con Trelawney.

-Te recuerdo que el año pasado la suspendiste.

-Prefiero dibujo antes que química.

-Yo no prefiero ninguna- murmuro el moreno- es mas caballeros les voy a dejar solos, tengo cosas que hacer- una linda castaña le estaba mirando coquetamente desde el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca.

-¿Vas a hacer pellas el primer día Black?- le reprendió su mejor amigo.

-Solo voy a llegar tarde- dijo separándose del grupo- hay cosas que merecen más la pena.

* * *

 _Espero que os este gustando no olvidéis de dejar algún review y decirme vuestra opinión. La historia ya va ir cogiendo ritmo y la acción va a emopezar dentro de poco._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo._

 _Justanotherserialkiller_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 5_

Dorcas corrió, para variar se había quedado dormida a pesar de la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma ese año, no iba llegar tarde a desayunar ni a primera, una pena que ya el primer día todo se hubiese ido a la mierda pensó. Por eso corrió hacia el aula de química donde Lily la esperaba sumida en su propio mundo y con una cara de pocos amigos, no le habría ido bien la mañana intuyó la morena.

Dorcas había hecho el sacrificio de no bajar a desayunar para llegar puntual a clase de química con Slughorn, y que Lily no la regañase por su falta de compromiso con las clases, lo había conseguido, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases comenzasen, esto no había pasado desde hace muchos años y la morena se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. A la vez que ella se acercaba a la pelirroja un chico alto se acercaba a por el pasillo que venía del gran comedor, Remus Lupin tampoco parecía estar de humor esa mañana, venía murmurando cosas y moviendo la cabeza como si desaprobase algo de lo que estaba completamente en contra. Negocios pensó Dorcas. Al contrario de sus amigas la morena si sabía lo que se cocía en Hogwarts, su familia estaba metida hasta el fondo en el tema en el bando de la Orden, era una familia antigua que no era la más poderosa del bando, pero muy activa, sus padres ya no salían a la calle por decirlo de algún modo, pero si participaban en el planteamiento de las estrategias que se llevaban a cabo por aquellos tiempos. Lily y Mary lo ignoraban al fin y al cabo no venían de antiguas familias, y la familia de Marlene se había encargado de mantenerla al margen de lo que pasaba, solía pasar, las familias mantenían al margen a sus hijos hasta que entraban en Hogwarts, pero Marlene había entrado en la casa equivocada según sus padres y no querían que su hija supiese que era lo que realmente pasaba hasta que no comprobasen que era una traidora. La familia de Marlene no estaba en la Orden, estaba en el bando contrario, los Mortifagos, y Marlene cada día se diferenciaba más de aquel bando, se llevaba con gente cuyas familias pertenecía a la Orden, protegía a aquellos que no eran de antiguas familias y repelía a la gente que formaba parte del bando de su propia familia. Dorcas más de una vez quiso decirle que estaba pasando, no le gustaba como la familia de la rubia la trataba, sentían que su propia hija era una vergüenza y Marlene no era Sirius, pero los Merodeadores no se lo habían permitido, Potter y Lupin le habían dejado muy claro que esa no era su tarea.

Por otra parte, estaba Sirius, el joven Black lo sabía desde siempre, pero no aprobó nunca como actuaba su familia. Allí no había buenos ni malos, las dos bandas habían cometido crímenes inconcebibles, pero la política de cada una era muy distinta a la de la otra y Black nunca llego comprendió por qué su familia estaba en el bando en el que estaba. Nunca encajo, y cuando fue aceptado en Gryffindor su familia no se lo perdono jamás, Dorcas no sabía cómo funcionaba la familia Black, pero sabía que Sirius había sufrido mucho por su culpa, psicológicamente y físicamente, y que todo empeoró cuando el entró en Gryffindor. La cosa no se quedó allí, Sirius se hizo mejor amigo del enemigo, su familia pensó que sería una gran oportunidad para infiltrarse en la Orden, pero el joven Black a diferencia de sus padres era una persona leal, y a ingresar en la Orden con apenas catorce años huyó de casa y se refugió con los Potter. Esa noche era un secreto que solo los Potter conocían con detalle, toda la Orden sabía cómo llegó Sirius a casa de los Potter, le habían dado la paliza de su vida y nadie supo cómo seguía vivo ni que era lo que realmente había pasado. A partir de ese año Sirius cambió y todo el mundo que supiese su historia y no trabajase para Voldemort le respetaba, siempre había sido un chico sin preocupaciones que iba a su aire, pero tras mudarse con los Potter se volvió más frio, seguía haciendo de las suyas pero Dorcas se había dado cuenta que el moreno se había construido una muralla personal para que nadie pudiese conocerle ni entrar en sus pensamientos, solo unos pocos eran los afortunados, James y Remus, nadie más sabía cómo tratar realmente con él, ni siquiera Peter, se llevaban bien por supuesto y el moreno le quería pero no dejaba que su rechoncho amigo traspase ese escudo que se había construido. Sirius Black era un misterio para ella y para el resto de la población mundial.

El caso de Dorcas era normal, sabía lo que hacía su familia y a veces, no muy a menudo participaba en ello. No era normal que la gente joven como ella lidiase en esos asuntos o fuesen muy activos en la Orden, pero las cosas se habían empezado a poner feas hace unos años dentro de Hogwarts y la Orden necesitaba gente allí. Dorcas había aceptado la propuesta, tampoco requería mucho esfuerzo porque a pesar de que había problemas ella era una mandada más y no le gustaba meterse en asuntos muy turbios, que no quitaba que si tenía que hacer algo lo hacía y si ella veía cosas que no le gustaban no se callaba. Esto había provocado que la morena se hubiese metido en algún lío normalmente contra las serpientes, pero sabía cómo apañarse, por lo que nunca se vio frente a la famosa ira de James Potter.

James siempre había sido el jefe del cotarro, junto a Sirius Black, y nunca le hizo mucha gracia que le desobedecieran o que actuasen a sus espaldas a pesar de trabajar en una causa que él consideraba noble. Todo había cambiado en verano, Dorcas nunca supo que paso, solo le llego un aviso de que quien estaba al mando ahora en su célula era Remus y no James. Ella apreciaba al castaño, admiraba su templanza y paciencia, pero no creía que tuviese madera de líder a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos y que aquel cambio estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el que James ahora fuese prefecto.

-Llegas a tiempo Dorqui- le sonrió la pelirroja mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar pasar a un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin.

-Ya ves este año no pienso llegar tarde a ninguna clase- rio la morena.

-A ver si es verdad, porque todos los años dices lo mismo y al fina nunca llegas puntual- le recordó.

-Este año será diferente, ya verás- las dos amigas entraron en el aula que aún estaba medio vacía, el profesor seguramente se retrasaría ya que todos sabía que Slughorn no era capaz de llegar a su hora, menos si era primera hora de la mañana.

-La verdad no sé porque he llegado tan pronto- cuchicheo la morena mientras las dos dejaban las cosas en el pupitre que compartían desde que entraron en el colegio- no ha llegado ni la mitad de la clase y Slughorn no llegara hasta que hayan pasado al menos diez minutos.

-Seguro que llega antes.

-Mientes y lo sabes.

-Bueno pues así tenemos tiempos de charlar un poco antes de que la clase se llene de gente y el profesor venga.

-Así tampoco te sentarás con Remus y yo tendré que sentarme con James o Peter.

-No es mi culpa que siempre llegues tarde a primera y a la mayoría de horas que tenemos juntas- le reprocho la pelirroja.

-¿Estas celosa Dorqui?- dijo una voz desde atrás de ellas.

-Si- bromeo la morena girándose a ver la cara del castaño- no soporto que me robes a mi pelirroja favorita.

-Mala suerte, es lo que te pasa por llegar tarde.

-La próxima vez que me robes a mi pelirroja te arranco las piernas- dijo con un tono de falsa dulzura que hizo reír a sus amigos.

-No eres capaz ni de matar a una mosca- le recordó Lupin.

-No me pongas a prueba, si se trata de mi Lilyflower soy capaz de todo- dijo abrazando a la pelirroja y revolviéndole el pelo.

-Solo yo puedo llamarla así Dorqui- dijo una voz grave desde atrás que provoco que Lily se tensase, la morena se estaba empezando a imaginar que había pasado esa mañana para que la pelirroja estuviese de mal humor aquella mañana, no había que ser Marlene para saber lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Cállate Potter- le contesto la pelirroja.

-Cariño no te enfades, ya sabes que no me gusta que nos enfademos- Dorcas no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquella situación que tantas veces se había repetido durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Lily es solo mía- rebatió la morena mientras veía como Black entraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y el cuello con marcas de carmín. Detrás de él venía Severus Snape, mejor amigo de la pelirroja, mayor enemigo de Potter y Balck.

* * *

Marlene corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, las clases por fin había terminado y a pesar de ser el primer día de clases los profesores se habían encargado de que la cantidad de deberes que tuviesen fuese igual que la que habrían tenido a mitad de curso. A la morena no le importaba tener tarea, la distraía y evitaba que se sumergiese en pensamientos que al final la acaban volviendo loca y preguntándose cosas que realmente no tendría por qué preguntarse.

Había quedado con Mary, Dorcas y Lily para comer y luego ir a la biblioteca o pasear por el lago. Solo había tenido clase con la huffelpuff, a segunda hora en literatura, pero la castaña se había tirado toda la hora mirando por la venta como hacia durante todas las clases que no fuesen dibujo o música o asignaturas que no estuviesen relacionadas con ellas. Mary era un espíritu libre cuya imaginación no parecía tener límites. Luego no había coincidido en ninguna clase con ninguna de sus amigas y por eso quería llegar lo antes posible, no era que se llevase mal con sus compañeras de casa pero la rubia era una persona tímida que no conseguía congeniar con mucha gente además de reservarse sus emociones y sentimientos para ella, algo que sacaba de sus casillas a Lily quien necesitaba expresarse continuamente al igual que Lily.

Al llegar al comedor vio a la pelirroja sentada con Severus Snape apartada de la multitud. Snape era una persona que Marlene no conseguía entender y que de cierta manera la asustaba con esos aires misteriosos y de cierta superioridad, le parecía un cobarde y en cierta manera un hipócrita y no tenía ninguna gana de compartir la hora del almuerzo con él, por lo que decidió que o se sentaba en la mesa de su casa o encontraba a Mary y a Dorcas. Encontró a las chicas sentadas junto a los Merodeadores, James no paraba de girarse para observar a Lily y mandarle miradas asesinas a Snape. No entendería jamás esa rivalidad que existía entre los Merodeadores y ciertas personas, era como si se encontrasen en una pelea interna y secreta en la que tenían que demostrar quienes eran verdaderamente eran los dueños de Hogwarts.

Suspiró acercándose al grupo que parecía mantener una conversación agradable.

-Hey Marls- le saludó Mary alegremente provocando que el resto del grupo se girarse a mirarla sorprendido, Marlene no solía sentarse con otras personas que no fuese el pequeño grupo que estaba integrado por sus amigas más cercanas.

-Te guardamos un sitio- le señaló la morena a su lado en frente de Potter quien la sonrío amablemente.

-Gracias chicos.

-La princesa nos honra sentándose con nosotros- se burló Black ganándose las carcajadas de Peter y las miradas amenazadoras del resto.

-¿Lily no vendrá?- pregunto ignorándole.

-Se sentó junto a Snivellus- señaló Potter- así que no creo que venga para acá.

-La veré luego entonces- dijo comenzado a comer, aunque sabía que era mentira, a la pelirroja cada vez le costaba más pasar tiempo con el slytherin y no lo cambiaría, aunque fuese para pasarlo junto a ellas, cosa que no agradaba a ninguna ya que no sentían mucho aprecio hacia él.

-Nunca entenderé como Lily se puede llevar con alguien como él-dijo Sirius.

-Tiene buen corazón- le contestó Mary con un suspiro.

-Para lo que quiere- recordó el moreno.

-Algunos somos escoria no lo suficiente buenos para acercarnos a ella- le apoyó su mejor amigo.

-Eso no es cierto- la defendió Marlene- no su culpa si no le gustan la gente que se ha dedicado a acosarla o hacerle la vida casi imposible durante los cuatro últimos años.

-Tres- la corrigió el moreno.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir- le miro con dulzura, entendía a Lily perfectamente ella jamás habría podido soportar lo que ella había pasado con James, pero también podía situarse en el lado de James, la situación no era tan sencilla de comprender.

-Que sus majestades se creen superior a todo lo que las rodea- gruño Sirius ganándose las miradas de odio de casi todos los miembros de la mesa. Ella nunca entendería por qué la trataba así, apenas hablaban o coincidían y los dos parecían esforzarse en no estar en demasiado contacto el uno con el otro, pero aun así Black parecía repudiarla, odiarla sin apenas conocerla, juzgándola creyendo que era una princesa que vivía aislada en su torre de algodón de azúcar y que no había sufrido en su puñetera vida, se le daba bastante bien recordárselo.

Marlene desvió su mirada hacia su plato prácticamente lleno, revolvió con el tenedor como si por arte de magia la comida fuese a esfumarse, se le habían ido todas las ganas que tenía de comer que habían sido remplazadas por la enorme necesidad de salir huyendo de allí sin ser vista.

La mesa se sumió en un silencio incómodo, nadie regaño verbalmente a Black, las miradas que los demás miembros de la mesa le habían echado habían sido suficiente. La rubia sintió como Mary la miraba esperando que dijese algo, pero todos allí sabían cómo era Marlene, no iba a reaccionar, iba a pasar de lo que Sirius le había dicho sumiéndose en su propio mundo dejando al resto fuera de él, si Lily hubiese estado la cosa hubiese sido distinta, pero no era el caso.

La rubia se levantó decidida a marcharse de allí, necesitaba darse un paseo para tranquilizarse y despejarse. No solían afectarle los comentarios de la gente, pero había ciertas personas que tenían un don para afectarla y entre ellas estaba el moreno. Sirius Black era una persona misteriosa bajo la fachada de payaso de colegio, todo el mundo lo sabía. Ese misterio era el que hacía que el moreno fuese una figura que a Marlene le imponía, eso junto a su salvaje manera de vivir, no le importaba nada ni nadie y estaba segura de que sentía cierto placer cuando rompía cualquier regla, aunque fuese una estupidez o irrelevante y también cuando conseguía hacer que la gente se sintiese insignificante frente a él, algo que la rubia apostaba que le resultaba gratificante, y que con ella pasaba a menudo.

-Marls no te vayas- dijo Mary cogiéndola de la maga- al menos termina de comer- le suplico.

-No tengo hambre- murmuro la rubia, lo que provoco que varias miradas de la mesa se alteraran.

-Quédate entonces y espéranos apenas te hemos visto.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca Dorcas.

-Pues vamos contigo, no seas tonta.

-Así seguro que vemos a Lily y aunque este con Snape lo soportaremos le apoyo la castaña, aun sabiendo que era un intento fallido, Marlene quería estar sola y si fueses con ella no conseguirían sacarle ni media palabra.

-No hace falta si eso os veo luego- salió disparada de allí, perdiéndose por los largos y solitarios pasillos mientras su mente se veía invadida por multitud de pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

James no supo reaccionar cuando la rubia desapareció de allí, sabía que Dorcas se lanzaría a por Sirius junto a Remus, pero el moreno seguiría a lo suyo, pero defendiéndose por algo que debería disculparse.

Con la excusa de seguir a Marlene con la mirada, volvió a fijarse en la pelirroja quien sonría al grasiento de Snivellus. No podía con él, le odiaba por quien era y lo que hacía, para quien trabajaba y lo que con ello defendía, pero no terminaba ahí, no soportaba lo bien que le caía a la pelirroja y que cuando le mirase o actuase como su perrito faldero perdidamente enamorado ella no le dijese nada, ni se inmutaba. Aquello era algo que sacaba al castaño de sus casillas.

Lily no le había dirigido la palabra, aunque aún tenían una conversación pendiente. Había decidido que haría lo que ella quisiese que hiciesen, estaba seguro de que ya lo tenía todo organizado y tenía que mirar por el bien de aquella relación que parecía pender de un hilo finísimo a punto de romperse con el mínimo tirón o brisa. Se tragaría sus sentimientos y actuaría de una manera madura como ella no esperaba que hiciese. La iba a sorprender, a pesar de que su comportamiento hasta hora no hubiese sido muy diferente al de los años anteriores. Se encargaría de tratarla de la misma manera que ella le trataba a él, con una indiferencia absoluta.

\- ¿Black piensas decir algo?- lo que todos esperaban acababa de comenzar, la primera pelea del año entre Sirius y Dorcas. Esos dos eran como hermanos, peleándose continuamente y haciendo las paces a regañadientes porque los demás le obligaban. Se llevaban bien y en cierto modo se apreciaban, pero las chispas entre ellos saltaban al mínimo roce.

-No tengo nada que decir- en cualquier otro momento una sonrisa pícara hubiera acompañado el comentario, pero al tratarse de Marlene Sirius no solía bromear, era una chica por lo que nadie sabía por qué no le caía bien.

-No eres nadie para tratarla así- la secundo Remus.

-No es mi culpa que Marlene sea una estirada que mira a todos por encima del hombro.

-Parece que te estas autodefiniendo- bramó la morena.

-Venga chicos- suspiro Mary- no peleemos- Remus pareció tranquilizarse, Peter ni siquiera había prestado atención, su atención estaba fija en una morena de sexto curso que estaba sentada al final de la mesa con quien había estado intercambiando miradas prácticamente todo la comida.

-Marlene es nuestra amiga, Mary- la morena no estaba por la labor de que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, Dorcas era cabezota hasta la saciedad y más cuando se trataba de sus amigas- y este gilipolla no para de tratarla como la mierda y no lo voy a consentir.

-Va a haber que lavarte la boca con jabón Dorqui.

-Sirius cállate- le regaño el castaño, sabía cómo podía acabar aquella situación si ninguno de los dos cedía, además tenían los tres juntos entrenamiento dentro de una hora y media y lo que menos le apetecía a James era tener malos rollos en su vestuario.

-No de verdad Dorcas nunca sabré quien te enseño a hablar como una barriobajera- el moreno continuo con las pullas y no parecía querer terminar. Dorcas comenzó a ser una bola de fuego a punto de estallar y James le pudo saber en la contestación en la que estaba pensando y lo que aquello originaría, por ello le advirtió a Dorcas que frenase, la morena tenía, al fin y al cabo, menos carácter que su amigo.

-Te vas a quedar con la duda- se levantó de allí mientras le comunicó a Mary con una mirada que se iban- hasta que no te disculpes con Marlene no sabrás nada de mi- dentro de dos horas volverían a hablarse o agritos o ignorando todo lo que había pasado lo que tranquilizo al resto del grupo, aunque Remus comenzaría con su bronca personal en cuanto las chicas se marchasen de allí.

-Espera sentada Meadowes.

-Adiós chicos- se despidió la castaña mientras intentaba alcanzar a su amiga que había salido disparada de allí.

-A veces son como un grano en el culo.

-Tu comportamiento no tiene nombre Sirius.

-Lunático no estoy de humor para escuchar tu sermón, así que si no vas a decir nada útil mejor cállate.

-No puedes tratar a si a Marlene y menos en la hora de la comida.

-Tiene que aprender a defenderse, a la gente de fuera le da igual que sea una pequeña princesita- dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás con las manos, intentado restar importancia a la situación.

-No eres quien, para decir tal cosa, ¿me oyes? - Marlene ya tenía tres hermanos mayores fuera de Hogwarts, pero dentro tenía a otro que era más protectivo que los otros tres, Remus Lupin- La próxima vez la ignoras y se acabó, como hace ella contigo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, iba a hacer lo que le diese la gana, a él nadie le daba órdenes.

-Bueno muchachos, yo me voy- dijo el castaño levantándose- tengo que pasar por la habitación antes del entrenamiento.

-¿Ya comienzan a entrenar?- preguntó Peter sorprendido.

-La liga comienza dentro de un mes y quiero estar preparado- respondió con simpleza.

-Estas paranoico James.

-Este año quiero ganar la copa como sea.

-Ya lo hicimos el año pasado y era capitán.

-Tengo que irme de aquí por la puerta grande, Colagusano.

-Todo el equipo lo sufrimos durante el año- los dos castaños rieron, aunque el comentario que Black había dicho no era del todo una broma. James Potter se tomaba muy en serio el football, y cuando fue nombrado capitán su seriedad respecto a él aumento y quiso que todos los miembros del equipo trabajasen duro para obtener el mejor rendimiento, un entrenamiento con él era más duro que toda una hora corriendo con la profesora Hooch en pleno verano.

-Tampoco soy tan duro, no te quejes.

-No tenías tanta prisa.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya?

\- Te voy a ver en menos de media hora, creo que soportare la espera.

-Podrías mostrarnos la habitación de prefecto- sugirió Peter- Remus nunca nos dejó entrar.

-Si Lily se entera enloquecerá- respondió Remus como justificación.

-Si quieren acompañarme- dijo el castaño- no creo que se entere, esta con Snivellus.

-No se diga más- Pettigrew se levantó junto a Black y Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Me iré a la biblioteca.

-Como veas, ¿nos vemos después del entrenamiento?

-Perfecto, ¿Peter te veo luego?

-Me pasaré en un rato, Miranda Williams me ha pedido que le explique matemáticas.

-Pero si suspendes- se burló el joven Potter- como se entere Minnie te mata.

-No creo que quiera una cita de estudio realmente- ya habían llegado a la habitación de James quien la abrió y dejo que todos sus amigos entrasen. La habitación no era tan lujosa como tantas veces habían imaginado, pero era bastante espaciosa para que solo dos personas viviesen allí.

Había una sala común en el centro decorada con una mesa grande a modo de escritorio a la derecha y unos sillones frente a la chimenea acompañados por una mesa ratonera. Dos escaleras descendías de las habitaciones que había a cada lado de la sala común. La habitación consistía de una cama, un escritorio bajo la ventana, un gran armario y una puerta que daba al baño que cada uno de los prefectos tenían.

-Toda una habitación para ti- dijo Peter lanzándose a la cama- te quejarás.

-Teniendo en cuenta quien es su vecina de al lado no sabría yo que decirte.

-¿ A por qué venías?

-A por el uniforme y ver si Evans había dejado el plan de organización.

-La pelirroja no pierde el tiempo.

-Parece que quiere evitarme a toda costa- dijo sacando la bolsa que venía a buscar, indicando a sus amigos que saliesen- ¿Tienes que ir por el equipo?

-Que va, pero hay que darse prisa vamos a legar tarde y no estoy de humar para enfrentarme a las serpientes.

-No se les ocurriría.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La biblioteca estaba a rebosar, a pesar de eso Remus pudo divisar una cabellera rubia en una mesa cerca de la sección de Biología, pero no estaba sola una cabeza morena y grasienta la acompañaba. Por eso Remus decidió que no era una buena idea sentarse con ella, no solía caerle mal la gente, bueno por lo menos lo sabía disimular muy bien, pero cuando se trataba gente de los Mortífagos o serpientes la cosa no era tan sencilla y Snape no se encontraba en su lista de excepciones, le caía bastante mal para ser sinceros, era un cobarde y un hipócrita.

Trato de encontrar a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules como el océano, pero aquello era una tarea complicada y más aun sabiendo lo bien que se le daba esconderse a Mckinnon. Dorcas tenía entrenamiento y Mary la biblioteca parecía repelerla, jamás la había visto por allí y mira que le gustaba tratar de encontrarla en los sitios más remotos del castillo.

Noto que unos ojos le miraban, unos ojos verdes que el reconocería en cualquier sitio del mundo, él y todo Hogwarts. No es que se fijase en los ojos de Lily con frecuencia, pero en parte era inevitable y haber estado escuchando tres años a James describirlos y adorarlos, había provocado que todo el grupo reconociese esos ojos tan peculiares que caracterizaban a la pelirroja favorita de James. Lily le invitó a que se sentase junto a ellos y por no ser maleducado se acercó a saludar.

-Siéntate Remus- dijo señalando la silla libre que había enfrente de ella. Negó con la cabeza, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su acompañante que ahora estudiaba con entusiasmo el libro que hacía apenas minutos ignoraba.

-Gracias Lily, pero había quedado con Marlene- mentira, pero era la única manera de librarse de aquella incómoda situación y encontrar a la rubia.

-Qué raro no me dijo nada cuando la vi.

-Se le olvidaría, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Seguramente en la última fila de mesas al lado de la sección prohibida.

-Gracias Lils, te veo luego- el moreno no levanto la vista, pero Remus si pudo ver como se le formaba una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios, de repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de aplastarle la cara contra el libro, pero su razón evito que aquello ocurriera. Estaba seguro de que, si James o Sirius se hubiesen acercado a hablar con Lily, Snivellus hubiese desparecido en el momento en el que les hubiese visto dirigirse a la mesa.

-Antes de que te vayas- dijo cogiéndole del brazo- no sé qué le ocurrió a Marls y quiero saberlo.

-Luego te diré, en privado- hizo énfasis al mirar al muchacho de pelo grasiento con una mueca de desagrado que Lily reprendió con sus ojos verdes.

-Y dile a Potter que tiene su horario de rondas y tareas de prefecto en la mesa de la sala común- vio como Severus ponía cara de asco cuando la pelirroja hablo de James, de verdad nunca comprendería cómo Lily podría llevarse con alguien así.

\- ¿Algo que aportar a la conversación Snape?

-Nada- dijo con un tono secante en el que se podía advertir temor.

-Entonces no pongas caritas, ¿o es que hay que borrártelas de alguna manera? - el moreno bajo inmediatamente la mirada, en cambio el castaño sabía que podía haber provocado el primer enfrentamiento, estaba casi seguro de que el moreno les contaría a los suyos y estos no se quedarían quietos a diferencia de su amigo.

-Remus por favor…- le rogo la pelirroja

-Le diré a James Lily- no se iba a disculpar por algo así y ella lo sabía.

-Gracias- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Aunque deberías empezar a hablar con él de vez en cuando- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sabiendo el efecto que sus palabras causarían en la pelirroja- al fin y al cabo, sois compañeros- la pelirroja le suplico con la mirada que dejase el tema- bueno voy a por Marls que debe estar esperándome.

-Hasta luego- hizo un dulce movimiento con la mano a modo de despedida y disculpa por lo que su amigo había hecho, pero Remus son espero ni un instante para dirigirse hacia al final de la biblioteca donde una cabellera rubia escondía a su amiga.

\- ¿Escondiéndote de alguien en concreto rubia? - Marlene se sobresaltó, estaba demasiado concentrada haciendo la tarea de historia o eso parecía.

-De ti, pero ya me encontraste- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- ¿olvidaste tus libros?

-Ya sabes que prefiero hacer los deberes por la noche.

-Ya pero antes tenías la sala común para ti solo- al momento se le abrieron mucho los ojos y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, Marlene se preocupaba a veces demasiado- lo siento no quería decir eso.

-No te preocupes no es como si fuese el fin del mundo.

-Desde luego no se te ve muy afectado- decidió sentarse, aunque no fuese a hacer nada no quería pasarse la primera tarde de colegio solo deambulando por los pasillos con la esperanza de toparse con una pequeña castaña.

-No tendría por qué estarlo.

-Yo desde luego estaría hecha polvo- murmuro ella, dándose cuenta que en el tono en el que habían estado hablando no era el adecuado para estar en la biblioteca, a la rubia no le gustaba lo de romper las normas. Esas una de las razones por la que adoraba a la pequeña Mckinnon esa inocencia tan pura que provocaba que a veces pareciese una niña pequeña, lejos de la realidad.

-No te creas.

-No es por nada, ya sabes que le tengo aprecio a James, pero no le veo como el sustituto ideal.

-Cómo te oiga te dejará de hablar- la rubia en un principio se asustó, pero dándose cuenta de que bromeaba le tiró una goma, provocando que soltase una pequeña carcajada lo que hizo ella le regañase llevándose el índice a los labios para que bajase el tono.

-Solo querría saber por qué Dumbledore tomaría una decisión así y tan de repente.

-Yo se lo pedí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dejándola boquiabierta.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - murmuro asombrada

-Quiero centrarme en los estudios este año y ser prefecto solo complicaba las cosas.

-Pero si te encantaba ser prefecto y siempre habías sabido como apañarte.

-Ya, pero quiero dedicar todos mis esfuerzos a los estudios.

\- ¿Y por qué James?

-Mejor que Sirius- en el momento que lo dijo se arrepintió, era una broma, pero por un momento se le había olvidado lo que había pasado unas horas antes. Pero a la rubia no pareció afectarle.

-Eso está claro, pero hay mejores candidatos.

-Dumbledore no debe pensar eso- con Marlene era más fácil ocultar la verdad de todo el asunto a diferencia de Dorcas.

-Le recomendaste tú- dijo con un tono acusador, respondiéndose a ella misma y creando una excusa perfecta para que Remus no tuviese que estar pensando que inventar para decir que James era el candidato perfecto cuando realmente no lo era.

-James no es tan mala opción.

-Admites entonces que hay mejores.

-No lo voy a negar, pero incluso creo que a él le vendrá bien.

-Cómo se entere Lily te mata.

-No queremos despertar al dragón pelirrojo.

-Yo no le voy a decir nada si eso es lo que me estas pidiendo.

-Gracias Marls- dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella respondió negando con la cabeza dejando muy claro cuál era su opinión al respecto.

-Pero tarde o temprano se enterará y querrá nuestras cabezas en una bandeja de plata por no decirla nada y por planearlo.

-A lo mejor se da cuenta de que la convivencia con James no es tan horrible como ella piensa.

-Eso sería un milagro- dijo pasándose la mano por su pelo desenredándoselo.

-No tiene por qué.

-A cambio de mi silencio quiero preguntarte una cosa y que me respondas con sinceridad- la oferta le sorprendió, la rubia solía prefería quedarse al margen de las cosas, incluyendo la vida de los demás, y cuando preguntaba solía dar en el clavo con lo que aquella persona intentaba ocultar y que los demás no descubriesen. Todo aquello era gracias al don que tenía de evaluar e identificar era un prodigio en ello, lo que se veía aún más impulsado por su personalidad tímida y observadora y sus comunes silencios que le permitían analizar todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Adelante- dijo desafiándola con la mirada, prueba de que no temería nada que le preguntase, aunque era completamente mentira.

\- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Mary?

-Tú también no por favor- dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Tienes que responderme.

-Creo que prefiero que Lily me asesine.

-Así que sí que hay algo entre vosotros dos.

-No exactamente- suspiró y viendo la cara expectante de su amiga supo que no le dejaría ir hasta que no le contase todo con gran lujo de detalles, a pesar de que no había mucho que contar- solo nos escribimos en verano.

-Pero te gusta.

-Sí me gusta- no era un cobarde respecto a los sentimientos y confiaba lo suficiente en Marlene para saber que ella no haría nada que él no quisiese o le perjudicase.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Finales del año pasado supongo.

\- ¿Supones?

-No seas maruja.

-Sabes que a ella también le gustas, ¿no?

-También lo sé- no era estúpido y sabía cuándo le gustaba alguien o le atraía, no sería Sirius, pero tenía experiencia en el ámbito de las relaciones.

-Entonces a qué esperas- las cosas desde fuera parecían sencillas, pero con todo el tema de la Orden no lo eran. Además, no era por ser espacialito, pero Mary no era de una familia antigua, por lo que una relación con ella la pondría en peligro, más aún de lo que ya estaba, y Remus no quería hacerle daño a nadie inocente, no quería que sucediese lo que sucedió cuando era un crío.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero centrarme en los estudios.

-Mary no sería una distracción, lo respetaría si se lo dijeses.

-No sé Marls, las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Comprendería si tuvieses un poco de miedo- en parte era verdad.

-No lo sé rubia, ya veré. Tampoco es plan de empezar una relación en el inicio de las clases.

-Ósea que vas a esperar te diga lo que te diga.

-Básicamente.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca ya era la hora de cenar. Lily agradecía los momentos como este en los que disfrutaba sin ser molestada en la compañía de un amigo. Con Dorcas solía pasar al igual que con Mary, y con Marlene la cosa era que cuando pasaba la rubia se ausentaba hasta que el intruso se marchaba, lo que provocaba que Lily se sintiese aún más incómoda.

No era que se juntase con Severus porque parecía espantar a todos aquellos que querían acercarse o entablar conversación con ella, aunque debía admitir que era un plus. Se llevaban desde el primer año de Hogwarts y habían congeniado a la perfección desde el primer momento. Él fue quien le explico todo en el primer tren que la pelirroja cogió para ir a Hogwarts, fue quien se ocupó de que ella no se pusiese más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Sus personalidades eran bastante parecidas, pero a la hora de pensar eran mundos completamente opuestos, pero cuando estaban juntos aquellas ideologías desaparecían y solo eran Severus y Lily, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Podríamos cenar juntos- sabía que lo decía por cortesía, ella jamás sería aceptada en la mesa de las serpientes, tampoco quería debía admitir.

-He quedado con Marlene, hoy casi no la he visto- suspiró, además quería saber que había pasado, cuando se la encontró en la biblioteca llevaba una cara que indicaba que algo malo la había sucedido, algo que no la había agradado ni lo más mínimo y aunque la pelirroja creía saber lo que había sucedido quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Bueno entonces otro día.

-Me parece una buena idea- sonría a pesar de saber que jamás se cumpliría, a veces dudaba de la amistad que compartían, sus amigas estaban convencidas de que Snape estaba enamorado de ella, pero Lily sabía que solo sentía una gran amistad por él, aunque cada vez se veía más amenazada por la ideología del muchacho y por sus compañías, ella trataba de ignorarlo.

\- ¿Mañana estudiamos juntos otra vez?

-He quedado con las chicas, quieren planear la salida a Hogsmade, aunque supongo que me pasaré por la biblioteca un rato.

-Entonces te veré esta noche en las rondas.

-Sí- no quería pensar en las rondas precisamente.

\- ¿Qué tal con Potter? - ya sabía que ellos dos no eran mejores amigos precisamente, más bien todo lo contrario.

-No tan mal como pensaba.

\- ¿No me estarás diciendo que el famoso James Potter ha madurado?

-Yo no he dicho eso- no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se regañó a sí misma, James Potter no era un motivo por el que sonrojarse ni una persona a la que justificar o defender, él solito lo podía hacer.

-Pues eso parecía- no entendía por qué el moreno quería continuar la conversación por ahí y menos aun cuando ya estaban tan cerca del comedor, si algún Merodeador andaba por allí y escuchaba la conversación Severus estaría en problemas, y la pelirroja no estaba lista para afrontarlos el primer día de curso.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho Sev.

-No quería molestarte no hace falta que te pongas así- le dijo en un tono arisco, Lily se giró un grupo de Slytherins les miraba fijamente y la pelirroja maldijo a su amigo por ser tan cobarde a veces.

-No quiero discutir ha sido un día largo- suspiró, solo quería que terminarse y que Hogsmade llegase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque ahora pareciese increíble.

-Yo tampoco- se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en caso de que alguno de los suyos les estuviese mirando.

-Acabo de ver a Marlene, me voy ¿Vale?

-Si claro, no te preocupes.

-Nos vemos luego Sev.

-Hasta hora Evans- que la llamase por su apellido no era buena señal, seguramente algún amigo suyo o compañero andaría por allí y no quería verse en problemas. No sería la primera vez que pasaba que ella le echaba en cara que la tratarse como un secreto del que avergonzarse y él la respondía que era para protegerla, ya sabía que pensaba la gente de su casa respecto a la gente como ella, lo que le sentaba fatal, no entendía como la gente podía seguir teniendo esos prejuicios tan medievales.

Se acercó a su mesa, donde Dorcas la esperaba y estaba segura de que Mary no tardaría en aparecer. Marlene seguía desaparecida, pero si bajaba a cenar seguro que se sentaba con ellas, y Lily tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle que le había pasado, su cara cuando la vio en la biblioteca indicaba que algo la había sucedido y la había sentado mal.

\- ¿Qué tal Lils? - le preguntó la morena mientras se llevaba una gran cucharada de estofado a la boca, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Hambrienta y con ganas de que el día termine ya- farfullo.

\- ¿Tan mal te ha ido?

-No realmente, solo ha sido un día demasiado largo.

-Que me vas a contar, James nos ha matado en el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Pensaba que los entrenamientos empezaban en octubre no en septiembre? – dijo sorprendida, no solo por la antelación con la que habían empezado a trabajar, sino porque la extrañaba que James Potter no solo se tomase la planificación de sus bromas en serio.

-Díselo a Potter, daré gracias si mañana me puedo mover- dijo cogiendo otra gran cucharada de comida, estaba que el entrenamiento no solo la había dejado cansada.

-Espero que se tome igual de en serio el football que sus tareas como prefecto.

-Ah sobre eso- arrugo la frente, como si aquella la fuese a ayudar a recordar con más claridad- me dijo que te dijese que ya vio la organización de todo y que le parecía bien.

-Perfecto- la sorpresa de Lily parecía ir aumentado por momentos.

\- Y que muchas gracias.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿por qué?

-Dijo algo así como que valoraba mucho tu esfuerzo y empeño en organizarlo todo- seguramente lo diría irónicamente pensó la ojiverde- ya sabes unas de esas ñoñadas que dice Potter.

\- ¿No lo decía burlándose?

\- James no es un genio de la ironía que digamos y parecía sincero.

-Me fiaré de ti entonces.

-Tienes que darle otra oportunidad.

\- ¿Otra más?

-Lily, James parece haber madurado mucho- la pelirroja no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ¿madurez y Potter? Lo siguiente era que los cerdos volasen- te lo digo en serio Lils, además sabes que en el fondo es un buen chico.

\- Para lo que quiere.

-Bueno, pues haz lo que te dé la gana – dijo acompañada de uno de sus característicos aspavientos que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa por mal que estuviese la situación- yo ya tiro la toalla con vosotros dos.

\- ¿Una Gryffindor rindiéndose? Como te oiga Mcgonagall te expulsa de la casa.

-Minnie me adora.

-Si te deja dormir por las noches…

-Evans eres insoportable.

-No seas borde Dorqui- dijo una castaña dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Lily es una dulzura.

\- Un bollito de crema.

-Oh basta ya, vas hacerme sonrojar.

-Así no habrá quien distinga tu pelo de tu cara Lils- rio la morena quien se ganó un codazo amistoso por parte de la pelirroja, su humor parecía haber dado un giro de 180 grados en apenas una hora, lo que le hizo recordar que una cierta rubia seguía desaparecida.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Marls?

-No desde la comida- dijo Mary tragando saliva, señal que confirmó las dudas que Lily tenía sobre si algo malo había ocurrido.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? - dijo preocupada

-El gilipollas de Black- soltó de mala leche Dorcas, a quien se le había conseguido pasar el enfado durante el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué la dijo?

\- Ya sabes cómo es Sirius- murmuro Mary, todas sabían cómo se ponía Lily con Marlene.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero saber qué demonios dijo.

\- Lo de siempre Lils, que si la realeza etc.

\- ¿Pero ella que hizo?

-Simplemente se marchó hacia la biblioteca y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella.

\- ¿Termino de comer al menos? - las otras dos muchachas desviaron la vista, lo que en un principio había parecido una cosa sencilla ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo más grande.

-Apenas probo bocado.

-Mierda…

\- No creo que este volviendo a pasar Lily.

\- ¿Pero y si pasa otra vez?

-Lo hablaremos y solucionaremos como la última vez.

-No ha bajado a cenar.

-Seguro que se entretuvo con algo, ahora bajara.

-Tranquilízate Lily, aún es pronto- la pelirroja respiro hondo intentando calmarse, conocía a su mejor amiga y estaba casi al cien por cien segura de que en unos minutos bajaría, además no se habían visto en todo el día.

-Nosotras es que somos unas glotonas y queremos comer todo lo posible- bromeo la castaña para restarle peso a la situación.

-Habla por ti McDonald, no somos nosotras las que nos pasamos todo el día comiendo.

-La mente de una artista necesita combustible.

-Estoy segura de que solo sueñas con comida- siguió bromeando la pelirroja.

-Con comida y con alguien que yo se me- la castaña se sonrojo intensamente.

-Cállate Dorcas.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien Mary?

-No.

-Claro que la gusta alguien, además tú le conoces muy bien.

-Dime por favor que no es James Potter.

\- ¿Lily, pero por quién me tomas?

-James Potter es su sustituto más o menos- todo le cuadro ahora dejándola boquiabierta.

\- ¿Te gusta Remus?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, estuvieron escribiéndose todo el verano y cada vez que le sacamos el tema se sonroja o se le pone una sonrisita tonta de enamorada.

-Cállate ¿quieres?

-Harían una bonita pareja- comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa, no le extrañaba que su amiga le gustase Remus, el chico lo tenía todo, no era tan atractivo como James o Sirius desde el punto de vista de Lily, pero no le faltaba encanto.

-Mira cómo se pone tan roja ¿acaso no es adorable?

\- ¿Él qué es adorable? - dijo una rubia mientras que se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga quien la beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Lily había decido que no hablaría sobre lo ocurrido en la comida a no ser que ella sacase el tema.

-Lo enamorada que esta Mary de Remus.

-No estoy enamorada.

-Admite que te gusta- la castaña se ganó tres pares de ojos mirándola expectantemente, no pudo evitar morderse los labios y comenzar a mover los ojos de un lado para otro, como si la respuesta estuviese escondida en algún rincón del Gran Comedor.

-Quizás me gusta un poco- su sonrojo se hizo aún más notable y las otras chicas no pudieron evitar sonreírse las unas a las otras en señal de victoria mientras soltaban pequeñas risillas.

-No fue tan complicado, lo ves.

-Juro que cómo le digas a alguien algo…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – la interrumpió Dorcas- si no eres capaz ni de matar a una mosca.

-No le diremos a nadie- le aseguró Marlene con una sonrisa- ya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Es que no quiero cagarla. - bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-No la vas a cagar Mary- aseguro la pelirroja a quien McDonald miro como si estuviese bromeando- te lo digo en serio.

-No se me ocurriría mejor pareja para Remus- afirmo la rubia.

-A mi si se me ocurren unas cuantas…

-Deja de martirizarte- la reprendió Dorcas- si no sabe valorarte es que realmente es un imbécil y Lupin no lo es- Mary les sonrió con agradecimiento que sus amigas realmente no necesitaban.

\- Tenéis razón, al fin y al cabo, el curso acaba de empezar- las cuatro amigas realmente no sabían lo que les esperaba.

* * *

 **Hola a partir de aquí la historia comienza a coger más ritmo, pero quería que el principio quedase bien claro para que luego la historia se desarrollase bien. ¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Alguna crítica o sugerencia? Decírmelo en los reviews.**

 **Justantherserialkiller**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El despertador sonó, era más pronto de lo habitual y el castaño no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el pelo y frotarse la cara para despejarse, el último curso le estaba haciendo polvo. Las tareas de prefecto acaban tarde y el no poder hablar con nadie, aunque fuese para regañarle le estaba matando. La situación con la pelirroja no había mejorado ni empeorado, pero debía admitir que era mejor que el año pasado, había habido algunos avances: le daba los buenos días por la mañana e incluso le saludaba por los pasillos, a pesar de que seguía ignorándolo como a nadie. Bufó, Lily Evans no debería estar en sus preocupaciones durante ese año, tenía más cosas en la que pensar, como el examen de matemáticas que Minnie le había puesto a primera hora o lo hablado en la reunión de ayer con los Merodeadores. El supervisor, como les gustaba llamarlo, aunque realmente no tenía ningún nombre en concreto, se había puesto en contacto con Remus, las cosas allá fuera no iban de maravilla, pero habían mejorado respecto al verano, Londres ya no corría peligro y Manchester estaba mucho más protegido. Pero lo importante no había sido la situación fuera Hogwarts, si no lo que estaba pasando dentro, los Mortifagos habían comenzado a traficar con los alumnos, un mercado que nunca se había imaginado posible debido a toda la seguridad existente en Hogwarts, pero aquello demostraba que la seguridad ya no era lo que era, debían frenar ese tráfico como fuese haciéndole frente, lo que quería decir que ellos tenían que sumergirse en una operación parecida. Ya controlaban el mercado del alcohol y tabaco, por muy estúpido que sonase los estudiantes daban lo que hiciera falta para obtenerlo, se pensaba que era un simple acto chulesco por parte de los cuatro, pero la situación iba más allá, les estaban diciendo al mundo quien controlaba aquello. La situación no se quedaba allí, carnets falsos y de vez en cuando un paquete especial para quien lo reclamaba dispuesto a pagar un buen puesto, el problema era que las serpientes se empezaban a imponer, y eso a la Orden no les hacía gracia, una de dos o se hacían con el mercado o lo frenaban. Si siguieran al mando se harían con el mercado, pensó el castaño mientras que se levantaba de la cama dispuesto a darse una ducha y desayunar lo antes posible, pero Remus estaba ahora al mando y había dejado muy claro que quería frenarlo, creía que se les iba de las manos, gilipolleces, ya habían tratado con cosas así y peores, aunque no dentro del colegio.

Al meterse en la ducha decidió parar de pensar en el tema, él ahora era un mandado y como respetaba a Remus le haría caso e incluso trataría de que Sirius no hiciese lo que le diese la gana, aunque lo veía mucho más complicado. Mientras que el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y comenzaba a despertarle para aquel día que parecía presentarse como una pesadilla recordó la salida a Hogsmade y lo que significaba. No le pediría a Lily que fuese con él, no quería humillarse una vez más, seguramente le pediría a otra chica que fuese con él, no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato que según él se merecía. Pero la cosa no se quedaba allí, si las salidas a Hogsmade comenzaban, las carreras también, lo que significaba salir del colegio pasado el toque de queda para volver cuando saliese el sol, no pensaba que este año fuese a pasar también pero su mejor amigo le había dejado muy claro que no iba a perderse la oportunidad de humillar a unas cuantas serpientes mientras que hacia una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Todo empezó cuando se unieron a la Orden, no fue el mejor comiendo pero allí estaban, debían salir a las afueras del pequeño pueblo todas las lunas llenas por un problema en el que se había metido Remus y por lo que todo había empezado, las primeras veces fueron peleas con miembros de otras bandas que provocaban que volviesen con innumerables moratones, ojos morados y algunas veces navajazos, pero a la vez que las peleas ocurrían las carreras de motos comenzaban, y aquellas veloces máquinas de dos ruedas fueron el primer amor del joven Black quien se empecino en que el participaría y así lo hizo, el comienzo no fue el mejor, pero al final acabó siendo de los mejores lo que le ayudo en sus conquistas las cuales no eran pocas por aquella época.

Salió de la ducha para vestirse y bajar al comedor. Cuando estaba a punto de salir se fijó que la dueña de una cabellera pelirroja estaba estudiando en la mesa de la sala común que ambos compartían.

-Buenos días Lily- la sorprendió, se giró para mirarle, pero no con desagrado como solía hacer.

-Buenos días James- otro de los cambios que había sufrido su extraña y casi inexistente relación es que le llamaba por su nombre.

\- ¿Bajas a desayunar?

-Tengo que estudiar- suspiró retirándose los mechones que la tapaban la cara- el examen de Mcgonagall me está volviendo loca.

-Deberías parar un rato, te va a estallar la cabeza.

-No todos somos unos genios para las matemáticas.

-Estoy seguro de que apenas has dormido por el examen- comento ignorándola, se le daban bien las mates junto a deporte era en las asignaturas que más destacaba- ayer no te oí irte a dormir y hoy no te escuchado levantarte.

\- ¿Me espías acaso?

-No eres especialmente sigilosa que digamos- era agradable mantener una conversación normal con ella, no gritándose y sin insultos.

-Solo quiero que me salga bien.

-Seguro que sí, ¿entonces bajas a desayunar?

-Bajaré más tarde, he quedado con Marlene.

-Bueno entonces disfruta de la geometría analítica todo lo que puedas- dijo a modo de despedida mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor la cual estaba al lado, seguro que Remus estaba estudiando acompañado por un dormido Peter y un malhumorado Sirius quien no pararía de quejarse de lo pronto que tenía que levantarse por un estúpido examen, el moreno había empezado a estudiar, un poco, se había dado cuenta que este año tenía que currárselo, no solo por la beca si no por su futuro.

\- ¿Habéis montado un club de estudio sin mí? - los tres se encontraban de espaldas a él y no eran los únicos que estaban en la sala común, podía decirse que casi todos los alumnos se encontraban allí para el examen o en la biblioteca, salvo Dorcas que seguramente seguiría durmiendo y llegaría justa para el comienzo del examen que los Gryffindors tenían con los Ravenclaws.

-No te pongas celoso Cuernos- bromeó el moreno quien recogió todas sus cosas nada más verlo con la intención de salir de allí lo antes posible- simplemente estábamos pasando un buen rato con los vectores, pero ya nos vamos- Peter se levantó en seguida y Remus les miro con reproche quería seguir estudiando a pesar de que ya se lo sabía todo como para sacar más de un diez si se lo proponía.

\- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos 10 minutos más?

-Lobito llevas estudiando toda la puñetera semana, así que diez minutos no van a cambiar absolutamente nada así que muévete.

-Solo quiero dar un último repaso.

-Remus eres jodidamente pesado- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza alborotando su cabello negro y ganándose la sonrisa de los otros dos- y tengo demasiada hambre y apuesto que tú también así que levanta el trasero y muévete.

-Si no hay remedio.

-Remus te lo sabes perfectamente y lo sabes- le consoló el castaño provocando que el larguirucho se encogiéndose de hombros. Nada más llegar al comedor se lo encontraron casi vacío, la mayoría de los que estaban allí eran los que tenían el examen.

-Este sábado vamos a Hogsmade.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pareja sobre la que nos quieras contar, Colagusano?

-Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso Canuto, es luna llena.

-No vamos a ir.

-No jodas lobito.

-Tendríamos que evitar llamar la atención y centrarnos un poco.

-Quizás Remus tenga razón- le secundo el castaño a pesar de que sabía que Sirius iría, aunque fuese solo.

-No voy a dejar uno de los pocos placeres de Hogwarts porque seáis unos cobardes de mierda.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, yo desde luego no iré- gruño Remus, aunque todos sabían que irían y que Sirius no sería el único en volver con algún moratón y una sonrisa socarrona a altas horas de la madrugada.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, no estaban enfadados, pero los nervios y el haber madrugado había provocado que el humor de los cuatro no fuese el más idóneo.

\- ¿Vais a ir con alguien a Hogsmade? – preguntó Peter para romper aquel silencio.

\- Le voy a preguntar a Vance si quiere venir.

\- ¿Vas a abandonar a la pelirroja?

\- No tengo ganas además ya os dije que lo de Evans se acabó.

\- Parecía que os llevabais mejor.

-Somos compañeros y esta- claro que le seguía gustando, pero no iba a humillarse más.

\- Yo no voy a ir con nadie- cambio de tema el moreno quien sintió lo incómodo que estaba su mejor amigo.

\- Que raro.

\- Me apetece estar solo – todos se giraron a mirarle, aquello era sinónimo de problemas- no voy a hacer nada lo prometo- algo se traía ente manos y tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

\- Y tú Remus, ¿vas a invitar a McDonald?

\- No tengo muy claro si voy a ir.

\- No la decepciones, seguro que lo está esperando.

\- Ya veré, depende de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos.

\- No seas un cagado Remus- le reprimió el castaño- es obvio que le gustas y que a ti te gusta, no tiene por qué pasar nada malo.

-He dicho que ya veré James- todos en aquella mesa sabían lo inseguro y culpable que se sentía Remus cuando ponía o tenía la mínima de probabilidad de poner en peligro a cualquier persona del planeta, incluso a ellos tres.

* * *

Los pasillos se llenaron de repente y toda la multitud se dirigía hacia donde Mary quería llegar al comedor como fuese, el día parecía no haber tenido fin y eso que solo era el comienzo de una infernal semana, los exámenes habían comenzado y a pesar de que el horario de las clases se había reducido a Mary se le hacía una semana eterna. Lo bueno era que el sábado después de haber sobrevivido a aquel infierno, irían a Hogsmade y ella no podía estar más feliz por ello. Había decidido que si Remus no le decía nada ella misma le invitaría a pasar el sábado con ella, aunque tuviera que tragarse el orgullo. Llevaban todo lo que llevaba de curso coqueteando el uno con el otro y estaba casi segura de que a él también le gustaba, le seguía el rollo y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos dentro de lo posible. La semana anterior se dedicó a mandarle indirectas sobre las ganas que tenía de ir a Hogsmade a lo que él respondía que no sabía si ir o no, llegaba un momento en el que no sabía si la vacilaba o iba en serio, sabía que a Remus no le gustaba jugar con la gente, pero de verdad no se lo explicaba.

-Cómo sigas frunciendo la cara se te va a arrugar- le dijo una sonriente Lily mientras la besaba la mejilla. A su lado aparecieron unas no tan sonrientes Marlene y Dorcas.

\- Que feliz estas después del examen- dijo golpeándola con el codo en las costillas ganándose una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Me ha salido bien- respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Y a vosotras? - Marlene se encogió de hombros lo que la castaña interpreto como que le había salido bien, la morena en cambio rodo los ojos, las matemáticas no eran el fuerte de Dorcas.

-No he entendía ni la mitad de los enunciados con eso te lo digo todo.

-Eres una exagerada, no era para tanto- le reprendió la castaña.

-Es como si me hablasen en otro idioma.

-Una pena que no de matemáticas ya- la castaña y las ciencias en general no funcionaban, y en el momento que pudo librarse de todo lo relacionado con la física, las mates o la biología lo hizo.

-En realidad echas de menos a Minnie.

-Un poco si la verdad.

\- Iremos a Hogsmade el sábado, ¿no? - preguntó súbitamente la morena.

-Claro- respondió la pelirroja, aunque por el tono que lo dijo algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Ya tienes planes Lilyflower?

\- He quedado con Severus para dar una vuelta, pero luego podemos ir a las Tres Escobas, si queréis.

\- Solo quedamos tu y yo entonces Marls- la rubia no había abierto la boca en todo el día, los exámenes y el estrés la hacían polvo.

\- ¿Y a mí me has echado por qué…?

\- Porque tienes una cita con Lupin.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - bramó Lily colgándose del brazo de Marlene quien sonrió, como si fuese dueña de un secreto que las demás ignoraban.

\- Desde nunca, no me ha dicho nada.

-Estoy segura de que algo te dirá- la consoló la rubia- ya sabes cómo es Remus con los exámenes.

-Ya, casi peor que tú- las cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a comer, el comedor estaba lleno, todos los alumnos habían aprovechado uno de los pocos descansos que tenían esa semana para estar acompañados por sus amigos mientras degustaban una deliciosa comida.

-Mary no te pongas así, ya has escuchado a Marls, dale un día o dos.

-Me da igual, si él no lo hace hoy lo haré yo.

-Pero bueno- dijo con cierto tono de burla la morena- quién lo diría, la tímida Mary McDonald pidiéndole salir al perfecto Remus Lupin.

-Cállate Dorcas.

-Ya sabes que estoy de coña.

\- Además le diría que fuésemos de amigos- dijo para quitarle peso a la situación.

\- De amigos y lo que surja.

-Que te calles- contesto una muy sonrojada Mary, mientras que sus acompañantes intentaban ocultar las risas que amenazaban con salir de sus bocas.

\- ¿James Potter no se ha declarado esta vez?

\- Por raro que parezca no- la pelirroja se retorció en el sitio, Mary sabía que la pregunta que le había lanzado Dorcas la había incomodado, la relación de aquellos dos había mejorado, básicamente se ignoraban, pero se comportaban como adultos se saludaban y eran cordiales y educados el uno con el otro, un avance respecto a los años anteriores.

\- Remus me conto que le iba a decir a Vance- no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos, ya sabía que Marlene y Remus eran como hermanos el uno para el otro, pero a Mary a veces no podía evitar sentir como los celos la recorrían las venas cuando les veía juntos o hablaban el uno del otro, pero en realidad sabía que Remus era como Lily para Marlene y el castaño solo la veía como una hermana pequeña que nunca había llegado a tener.

\- ¿Vance? - pregunto una sorprendida Lily.

\- ¿No estarás celosa Lily?

-Yo- dijo colocándose un mechón de la cara con cierto nerviosismo- simplemente no me lo esperaba.

-Ha ido a verle a algunos entrenamientos y siempre le viene a ver después de los partidos.

\- Es buena chica- la respaldó Marlene quien compartía casa con ella.

\- Me alegro por él- dijo la pelirroja en un tono tajante, Mary no entendía lo que le pasaba, parecía celosa, pero aquello era una tontería- ya era hora de que me dejase en paz.

Se oyó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, un no muy contento James Potter estaba justo detrás de ellas y había escuchado todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Se marchó de allí pasando por detrás de Lily a posta quien intento disculparse sin mucho éxito. Detrás de él iba el resto de los Merodeadores, Sirius quien fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja quien bajo la mirada avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, Peter evito mirarlas como si fuese invisible de repente y Remus quien las sonrió con timidez.

-Lily te has lucido desde luego.

-Yo… No sabía, no quería…

\- Se le pasará no te preocupes- la consoló la rubia frotándole el brazo.

\- Es solo que las cosas parecían ir mejor y ahora…

\- Ya verás cómo se le pasa.

\- Yo me tengo que ir- se disculpó la castaña, había decidido que iría ahora a hablar con el muchacho y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

\- No aceptes un no por respuesta Mary- grito la más gamberra de las cuatro provocado que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase por los labios de la castaña. No sabía si era el coraje que había ganado al estar en la mesa de los leones o qué, pero se acercó con un paso decidido a dónde estaban los cuatro.

\- Hola chicos- saludo con timidez mientras notaba como las mejillas se le teñían de un rojo intenso.

\- ¿No traes a las simpáticas contigo? – la preguntó el moreno con una mirada llena de ironía y un sentimiento que la castaña no supo identificar, Sirius Balck era de las personas que más la intimidaban en el planeta, siempre con aquel aire de juerga y fiesta, pero a la vez rodeado de un misterio que parecía capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera.

\- Lily lo siente mucho James, ella no quería…

\- No hace falta que te disculpes por ella Mary- le indicó el castaño si apenas mirarla, James Potter no estaba de humor.

\- ¿Querías algo? - dijo el moreno tajantemente.

\- Yo, eh, quería hablar con Remus- el castaño se sorprendió.

\- ¿Ha que estas esperando?

\- La verdad- cómo era posible que se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa- preferiría que hablásemos a solas.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Lupin levantándose y caminando con ella hacia una de las puertas.

-Gracias- murmuro ella bajando la mirada, se sentía demasiado estúpida.

\- Bueno- dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- ¿qué querías? – era increíble como los exámenes no parecían afectarle ni lo más mínimo, se notaba la falta de sueño, pero a pesar de eso seguía estando guapísimo con la camisa por fuera y arrugada y la corbata medio deshecha.

\- Me preguntaba- la voz le temblaba y sabía que apenas se le oía- si te apetecía que fuésemos a Hogsmade juntos esta semana.

\- ¿A Hogsmade?

\- Sí, como amigos ya sabes- dijo pasándose las manos por el enredado cabello castaño- a tomar algo.

\- ¿No vas a ir con las chicas?

\- No, ya tienen planes- mentira- y como no quería ir sola pues pensé…- sentía como su no tan perfecto plan se iba a la mierda en unos instantes- claro qué si tienes planes, pues no se…

\- La verdad no había pensado ir- se le cayó el alma a los pies, se había tragado la vergüenza para que la rechazasen de la manera más patética posibles- pero me parece una buena idea- el corazón de la castaña se hincho de alegría y emoción, al final sí que iba a ver esperanza, aunque fuese "cómo amigos".

-Pues genial.

\- Sí, ¿te parece bien a la seis junto a los campos de football?

\- Si claro- la sonrisa cada vez era más grande, temía que se le fuese a partir la cara en dos.

\- Bueno pues el sábado entonces nos vemos- le sonrió y se marchó hacia la mesa donde sus tres amigos les miraban con sonrisas socarronas como si hubiesen escuchado toda la conversación.

Mary se dirigió donde se encontraban tres chicas que la miraban con expectación y curiosidad, como si la fuesen a sacar las palabras de la boca como no empezase a hablar pronto.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Adivinad quien tiene compañía para el sábado.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que os este gustando, el próximo capítulo sera sobre lo que pase en Hogsmade que no será poco. Ya se que me he saltado un poco la evolución de las relaciones entre los personajes pero quiero que la historia tenga un poco más de acción y no sea solo meramente descriptiva. Me gustaría que me dijesen si les esta gustando o no, o si quieren algo en especial que me lo cuenten.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Justanotherserialkiller.**


End file.
